Maya's Adventures
by chibi-bandit
Summary: Maya is the champion of every region but Unova, but while traning she gets caught in a blizzard. Thankfully she is rescued by N,and the two become friends. warnings: contains OC's, and might have spoilers. parings: OCxN, OCxBlack, WhitexCheren
1. Chapter 1

**Maya- hey, I'm back... this time we have a fic about pokemon Black and White~**

**Chibi- Yep, and dont worry y'all Sky's showing up in the next chapter, and after that, a few of my other friends**

**Maya- you mean the kid that you like and have me paired up with in the novel you wrote?**

**Chibi- Yes Maya, I mean him, and some of my other friends as well.**

**Maya- Well I'm sure they dont want to listen to our chattering any longer~**

**Chibi- I guess you're right, can you get someone to do the disclamer?**

**Maya- one sec *drags N into the room* Disclamer please.**

**N- okay? Chibi-Bandit does not own Pokemon, and in no way clames to.**

I sat, leaning against my shiny Flygon who had her tail curled up around me as we tried to stay warm. I was starting to regret exchanging Boris, my trusty Flareon for Setsuna, my Glaceon. I heard footsteps echoing through the snowstorm and looked up, suspiciously putting a hand on Snow's Pokeball.

"Hello there miss, do you need some help, you look quite cold." The boy standing in front of me was strange, his hair was green, and much longer than mine, pulled back in a out of control ponytail, flattened by a simple cap.

"I can't walk, and Flygon can't fly in this weather. None of my Pokémon can lift me either." He knelt down in front of me, and I saw his eyes were a green that was barely a shade lighter than his eyes. I smiled, making a mental note to sketch and color this boy at some point. He smirked, causing me to melt a bit on the inside.

"Why don't you come spend the night at my place, miss, I live fairly close by." I nodded, at this point I just wanted to get warm.

"So..." I probed, attempting to learn my rescuer's name.

"N. My name is N." he didn't seem too happy about his name, but I liked the name.

"So N, what were you doing out here in this storm?" I asked him, curious as to why he always out so late.

"I was returning from visiting one of my friends." he didn't look happy when he said that so I looked up in curiosity.

"My father wants me to fight him a lot, so we aren't close anymore." he seemed so dejected that I frowned.

"Why? You should be free to do what you please!" I attempted to get up, but my ankle gave out again. I saw N rush forward, and he caught me. It was a bit awkward, since his arms were under mine and I was pressed against his chest in an attempt to keep me on my feet.

"Sorry!" I closed my eyes and N just laughed.

"It's okay..." He hesitated, and I realized that I had never mentioned my name.

"Maya." I surprised myself by telling him my real name and not one of my aliases.

"Maya. What a pretty name." He smiled and I blushed.

"I don't go by it though, you've probably heard of me under a different name." I whispered bitterly as I returned Flygon to her Ultra Ball.

"You don't sound too happy about that." I shook my head and smiled.

"I've done something that most people can only dream about, and to tell the truth, I envy them." I was now on my feet, supported by N.

"What did you do that makes you so sad?" It was his turn to be curious as I stared off into the snowstorm.

"I've beaten almost all the champions, except for the one here." He looked surprised by this.

"Really?" I nodded, "Well, maybe we can have a battle when we get to my place, if you're up to it that is." I grinned.

"Of course, as long as you're a decent trainer, I've been waiting for a challenge." He smirked.

"I'm sure you'll find me much more than a challenge." He whispered into my ear, and I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Who knows." I looked at which Pokémon I had with me and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I looked at the six Pokémon I was carrying.

"I forgot to bring one of my strongest Pokémon along with me, he's the one I rely on to win for me." I admitted somberly.

"Why did you leave him if he was so strong?" N asked in confusion.

"I didn't want to be recognized, and it's hard to hide a Latios named Leaf. That and I was trying to train up a Tyranitar." I shrugged, realizing that my Flygon was probably more conspicuous than Leaf was.

"I guess that makes sense." I saw a building and N looked pleased, "Almost there." He finally pulled me into the castle.

"A castle?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yep, it's my place. So how about that battle?" he smirked, matching my grin.

"You're going down!" I saw a stick on the ground and picked it up, using it as a crutch.

"Okay, let's make this battle a six on six single battle, switching allowed, no items." I told him, and he nodded.

"Ready, go!" he tossed a Pokeball and out came a shiny Reshiram.

"Let's go Flygon, time to shine!" I threw an Ultra Ball and out came my beloved Flygon admits the shiny sparkles, who was still slightly injured from the snow.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw!" I called out, and she responded quickly rushing at the Reshiram. The gigantic dragon tried to dodge, but my smaller quicker Pokémon easily landed the attack. A black cloud appeared around the Reshiram and Flygon flew out, returning to my side. The cloud finally cleared, revealing a Zoroark.

"Zoroark, use Night Slash!" the much smaller Pokémon charged at my Flygon, but she nimbly dodged by flying strait up when I raised my hand. I brought my hand down, and Flygon flew strait down and smashed into the ground, using Earthquake. Zoroark looked exhausted, but to my surprise, he kept on going.

"Wow, you're pretty good, most trainers would be down two Pokémon by now." I complemented him with a smile.

"I'm not just any trainer, now Zoroark, use Flamethrower." I panicked as Flygon was the only thing between me and the attack. I had to make the hard choice.

"Flygon, dodge!" I blinked when she looked back at me, her eyes glowing in determination. I could tell she wouldn't move.

"Go on girl, I'll be fine, don't worry!" she shook her head but flew up out of the way of the attack.

"No, Zoroark, stop your attack!" N yelled as soon as he saw what was happening, and luckily, the dark Pokémon managed to stop before the flames hit me.

"Are you okay Maya?" N called to me as our Pokémon continued their stare off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shall we continue?" He grinned and commanded Zoroark to attack with Flamethrower again.

Flygon easily dodged without a word from me, and followed up with a Dragon Claw.

"Flygon, use Iron Tail!" I heard her hum as she easily preformed the attack.

"But how? Flygons can't learn that attack." I grinned as Zoroark fainted.

"But they can in other regions, Flygon has been with me since Hoenn, where she could learn Iron Tail, and she did." My Flygon was now resting by me, with her tail curled around me. He frowned, but quickly smirked again.

"Baibanira, let's go!" Flygon started to get up, but I motioned her down.

"Sayaka, take the field!" I let out the Pokémon I had been training to take down ice types and the sandstorm started.

"So this is the Pokémon that you were training?" he looked warily at my Tyranitar, since it was quite obvious that they weren't common in Unova.

"Yep, doesn't she look strong?" I cooed to Sayaka who roared in response.

"Baibanira, use Hail!" I looked over at the small ice Pokémon and laughed.

"Sayaka, use Stone Edge." I said as I lazily brought my left hand up. My Tyranitar roared as she raised her stubby arms and stones shot out from under N's small ice Pokémon. "Follow up, Iron Tail, then Fire Fang!" the dark type roared as she charged over, not even giving the ice type a chance to recover.

"Baibanira, use Blizzard!" I pulled my goggles down and pulled my scarf up. Flygon pulled me closer to shelter me from the attack as I watched Sayaka. She easily ran through the Blizzard, taking minimal damage from the ice attack and smashed the small ice type with Iron Tail. As he was falling, she bit Baibanira with her flaming jaws. The small ice type whimpered before being rendered unconscious. Sayaka roared, and the sandstorm once again flared up.

"So N, how are you doing, I thought this was going to be a challenge." He smirked as I taunted him.

"I've yet to show my true strength." He tossed a Pokeball and out came an Abagoura.

"Ah, a water- rock type." He nodded happily, "Sayaka, return." I held up the Dusk Ball, calling the Tyranitar back, causing the sandstorm to subside. "Now Caffeine, time to shine!" I tossed the Pokeball and watched as my Leafeon appeared, running a paw over her eye.

"Now, Abagoura, use Aqua Jet!" I laughed as the turtle charged at my Leafeon in his water shell.

"Caffeine, go." The simple command was all the confirmation that she needed before she was gone. N looked around confused as Abagoura tried to locate my Pokémon. I snapped, and she sailed down, nailing the water- rock type with a Leaf Blade, that by the looks of things, scored a critical hit. The turtle didn't stand a chance, and was knocked out before Leafeon even had a chance to reset her stance.

"So this is what makes you a champion." He looked exhausted, but he kept his smirk plastered on his face. Our eyes met, and I nearly got lost in his deep chartreuse ones. I shook my head and waited for his next choice of Pokémon.

"Let's get her, go Archeos!" The bird Pokémon chirped in response, "Go, use Acrobat!" the rock- flying type bird soared at my Leafeon.

"Caffeine, go!" she easily sidestepped the attack and her tail glowed green as she sliced at the Archeos with another Leaf Blade. This was what the bird was apparently waiting for, since he slashed Caffeine with a Dragon Claw. The grass type wailed and fainted. I sighed, returning her to the Pokeball.

"Let's go Setsuna, show them how it's done." I tossed the Pokeball and the Glaceon gracefully landed, ready to go.

"So you do have an ice type." He mused, looking at my elegant Pokémon.

"Yep, I just evolved him today, but don't think that makes him any weaker than the rest of my team, I've been training him for a while now." I smirked as Setsuna howled and used Hail.

"Good boy, now use Blizzard!" I heard the Glaceon let out a purr as he easily used the attack. The hail cleared to show Archeos laying on the floor, fainted.

"Two more Pokémon for you N, I think I have this battle won." He smirked, telling me he had a plan, "Setsuna, return." I called back the ice type, waiting for N's next move.

"Go Gigigiaru!" I frowned, once again wishing for my beloved Flareon, or at least Lute, my trusted Typhlosion.

"Sparkler, take the field." I said unhappy about which Pokémon I was needing to use. He landed in a fury of sparks, and I felt fired up again.

"All right, go Double Kick!" I pointed at the target and my Jolteon sparked in agreement. He landed both of the kicks and dealt quite a bit of damage to the steel type. N actually looked concerned for a second, but Gigigiaru managed to get back up. I grinned, and Jolteon used Thunder, without me even giving the command. I could see Gigigiaru starting to weaken as Sparkler continued his relentless assault.

"Keep it up Sparkler!" I yelled. I noticed that N was smiling and it took so much will power not to fawn over him like I did with Rikon when he got caught up in the battle.

"Come on Gigigiaru use Flash Cannon." I heard the command, and automatically told Sparkler to dodge. The attack barely hit, only grazing my Jolteon's back leg.

"You okay?" I asked the electric type. He nodded and started another barrage of thunder bolts. After we repeated this cycle for a bit, Gigigiaru finally collapsed from the sheer strength of Sparkler.

"So this is my last Pokémon? Let's go Reshiram!" I returned Jolteon when I saw the giant white yang dragon appear in front of him.

"Impressive. Flygon, time to shine." I grinned as the dragon- ground type uncurled herself from around me and hovered in the field.

"Reshiram, use Reflect." The white dragon roared, and a purple tinted barrier appeared around it.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw." I ran a hand through my hair in attempt to figure what I should do. Reflect would decrease my attacks, with the exception of Draco Meteor, which Flygon had some problems with, since her special attack wasn't great.

"Okay Flygon, it's now or never, use Draco Meteor!" She nodded and started glowing blue. With a roar, meteors were sent cascading over the field, constantly hitting Reshiram with a barrage of dragon might.

"No! Reshiram, are you okay?" N ran up to his dragon and it looked down at him. With a roar it climbed back to its feet and was ready to continue the fight. "Good. Use Cross Fire!" Reshiram roared and flames appeared above it. The yang dragon roared and sent the flames hurtling at Flygon. Flygon took the hit, since she wasn't able to dodge an attack of that size.

"Flygon, you okay girl?" I called over to where she was hunched over on the field. She hadn't fainted, but she was suffering from a burn. "Return." I held up Flygon's Ultra Ball and she reluctantly went back to rest. "Okay Mai, you're up." I threw a Pokeball and my Vaporeon appeared.

"A Vaporeon?" I grinned at N's confused expression.

"Mai, Aqua Ring, then Surf!" I called to Mai. She purred, and glowed blue as water formed a ring around her. In an instant, the ring vanished and my Vaporeon was riding a wave bigger than Reshiram. I did a mental face palm when I saw that the wave would hit N. I released Flygon from her Ultra Ball. She looked at in confusion until I pointed to N. She realized the situation and pulled me onto her back. I could tell the burn was hurting her, but she assured me she could handle this. "Let's go Flygon, Aerial Ace!" Flygon hummed as she sped towards N, who had frozen in shock. I easily grabbed him as Flygon passed in a turn so her wings didn't hit him. I saw the wave headed our way as Reshiram blasted at my Vaporeon. She was taking the hits easily, and she barely slowed down.

"Up!" I yelled to Flygon, who responded by flying up over Reshiram and the wave from Surf. I pushed N against Flygon as I held on tight so neither of us fell. Once Flygon leveled out, I sat up and helped N into a more comfortable position. I looked down in time to see Mai use Brine to knock out Reshiram. N sighed as the large yang dragon hit the ground.

"Better luck next time N." I grinned as he returned the dragon. I patted Flygon's head and she flew us back to the ground. I healed her using a full restore before returning her to her Ultra Ball. I returned Mai to her ball as well before healing Caffeine.

"Wow, I see why you're the champion of all of those regions." N said as he healed his Pokémon.

"Yep, so far, only one person has beaten me in quite a while, and even he barely managed when I didn't have Leaf, Caffeine, or Setsuna." I leaned back against a wall and wondered if Rikon was in Kanto like he said he would be.

"Who was that?" N looked at me with curiosity.

"My close friend Rikon. We fought before I came here, and his Dragonite barely managed to beat my Flygon." I let Caffeine out of her Pokeball and started petting her. She purred contently and curled up in my lap.

"You like Rikon?" N sounded slightly saddened by this, so I looked at him in confusion. He was looking at the ground, and had his hat pulled down to shade his eyes.

"Yes and no. I did like him for a period of time, but I'm trying to move on right now." I snuck a glance at N and saw that he looked a bit happier. I blinked for a moment, and realized that I had forgotten to call Cheren and Silver to tell them I was safe.

"Hey N, would you mind if I called some of my friends just to let them know I'm okay, I don't want any of them to panic." He nodded so I pulled out my phone. I quickly phoned Cheren.

"Maya, are you okay? Did you manage to get to the Pokémon Center all right?" he asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"I'm fine, I didn't manage to get to the Pokémon Center though. I'm staying with a friend until the snowstorm subsides. Flygon can't get through the storm, I've got to go now though." I answered both of his questions, but didn't mention that I had sprained my ankle. That would just prompt him to get the others and come get me.

"Okay, you should call Rikon if you get the chance, he was worried when you didn't check in." I blinked, hadn't he left for Kanto. "The ship leaving for Kanto was delayed until the morning, he already went home though."

"Okay, I'll give him a call. Good night Cheren." I heard him chuckle and smiled.

"Good night Maya." I grinned and ended the call before calling Silver.

"Hey Silver, how are you?" I immediately spoke when he picked up, knowing he wouldn't respond otherwise.

"Oh hi Maya, you're safe. I guess I don't need to go seek you out in that blizzard after all." I laughed, knowing that he would have managed to somehow get here on his Crowbat.

"Nope, I'm fine. I found someone and he's letting me stay the night in shelter." I heard Silver hesitate.

"Are you going to be alright." I rolled my eyes and smiled. It was nice knowing he cared about me, even in his own way.

"I'll be fine, I've got to go now, but say hi to Kotone and my gang for me."

"Will do. Everyone's safe and accounted for, make sure to get them occasionally though. Good night Maya." I grinned. I knew I had made the right choice when I had asked Silver to watch over my Pokémon while I went to the new region.

"Good night Silver." We mutually hung up the phone, and I hesitated before calling Rikon.

"Maya?" he answered the phone after it rang twice. He sounded so tired, I guessed that I woke him up.

"Hey Rikon, did I wake you up?" I asked worriedly.

"No, it's all good, I was up." I could tell he was lying.

"I won't keep you then. Cheren told me you were worried when I didn't call, so I just wanted to check in to make sure you weren't." I was very careful with my word choice, and I nearly held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"Yeah, I was a bit worried. If you hadn't called one of us by the morning, I would have went out to look for you. You don't have any fire Pokémon you know." He tried to rationalize his theory that I would need help by pointing out my lack of a heat source.

"Thanks Rikon, but that won't be necessary, I found some shelter with a guy that lived close by." I said happily.

"Maya, what have I told you about strangers?" He didn't sound too happy about where I was staying.

"I know Rikon, but it was that or freeze to death, besides, I can protect myself, I'm the champion, after all." He rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Well, I won't keep you up any longer, good night Rikon, good luck in Kanto." He yawned, and I smiled.

"Good night Maya." I felt happy when he returned the sentiment.

"Sweet Dreams." I whispered the last part before I hung up the phone, hoping that he had heard the two words. N patted my head, so I looked up at him.

"You miss him, don't you." It wasn't much of a question, rather than a statement of the obvious.

"Yeah, he was the one out of all of my friends that was traveling around with me for a while. We both had to go to other regions to start our journeys, he went to Sinnoh, and I went to Johto. That's where I met Silver, and where I went to train with Rikon for a bit, since he wanted to get a Cyndaquil as well. That's when I caught Sayaka." We both were looking out at the snow that was starting to calm down.

"You said you had to travel to other regions to start your journey, so where are you guys actually from?" I noticed him sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"We're from Unova actually." N looked at me startled by this.

"Really? So do you know Black and White, and those kids?" N said the names wistfully.

"Yeah, I know them. Black and I used to argue, but lately we stopped. That reminds me, I owe him a battle." I zoned out and texted Black to set up the battle before I forgot.

"Could I go and cheer for you when you two have your battle?" I grinned.

"Of course, this battle shouldn't be too hard for me though. I plan on getting Boris so I can actually take on steel types." I yawned.

"Let's get some sleep and go meet up with Black in the morning, I'll take you to Kanoko Town on Reshiram in the morning." I nodded before letting all of my Pokémon out of their balls for the night.

"Good night guys, good night N. Thanks for helping me out." I yawned again and curled up against Flygon with Setsuna, Caffeine, Mai and Sparkler next to me. Sayaka was laying down on the other side of Flygon. I heard N laugh as he left for a little bit. Just as I was falling asleep, N pulled a blanket over me before whispering "Good Night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi- Well that was quicker than normal.**

**Maya- It's because of the lack of school and the fact that you beat your videogame already.**

**Chibi- And that this was half done when I posted chaper 1, so dont expect uploads this quick in the future. I still have more characters to create, that and I have 2 AP's and Honors Chem.**

**Maya- Weren't you leaving those up to your friends? Or were you meaning the one that dosent know pokemon's character**

**Chibi- Pretty much. Anyways, adressing conserns from the previous chapter: Yes Maya's the champion of the plethora of reigions excluding Isshu/Unova (I'm more inclined to use Unova since I am in fact American). Yes Flygon_ can _learn Iron Tail, its a IV gen learnable move, and yes I do have a shiny Flygon that knows it, no she is not hacked. No I have not played Black or White yet (I'm not going to pirate so I can read the text thanks), No I do not know exactly how Zoroark's ability works, if you can correct me on how it works, and coherently explain the ability, then I'll fix it, if not, wait till the American release so I can figure it out myself, Yes Maya has beaten Red, since this is based off of the games, and in the game using this team, I beat him with 4 pokemon (would have been less if the Snorlax wasn't a tank), along with beating just about every "champion" with it. Yes it is possible to beat legendary pokemon such as the one N has, since it obviously had to happen in game, therefore it happens. Yes, when I made these teams I used Seibii to make sure that they were legal, or in some cases (Belle, Cheren, N) copied their last in game team. Now moving on, disclamer please.**

**N, Black & White- Chibi-Bandit does not clam ownership of pokemon, only the character Maya, who is the person that lives in her head.  
_**

"Maya, time to get up." I jumped up from sleeping and reached for my Pokeballs, until I realized that all of my Pokémon were out, and that it was just N waking me up. After deciding that it was safe, I pulled out a bottle and took some pain killers for my ankle.

"Good morning N." I looked outside and noticed a lack of a blizzard.

"The blizzard stopped." I said as I put my Pokémon away.

"Yep. Time to go." He reached for Reshiram's ball, but I stopped him.

"Let's fly on Flygon, she's smaller." N grinned and nodded. I threw the Ultra Ball and Flygon came out amidst her sparkles. I climbed on her back and pulled N on behind me.

"Come on girl, you remember the way home, right?" Flygon nodded and took off flying.

"So you're planning on battling Black, right?" N asked hesitantly.

"Yep, but he was yelling about some new girl he wanted me to meet, and how he wanted a double battle now." I shrugged, "Care to join?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" N looked a bit worried.

"He said I could pick whoever I wanted, and its either you or Rikon. Cheren doesn't like tag battles, and I don't agree with White and Belle most of the time, so we would just wind up arguing with each other instead of fighting." N smiled.

"Okay, I'll help you out." I grinned.

"Sweet. You seem like you already know Black, so I'm guessing you have a general idea of what his team consists of, right?" He nodded, "He usually starts out with Daikenki, so I'm going to lead with Caffeine."

"Okay, I'll start out with Gigigiaru and give you defensive support." I nodded and noticed that we were over town. I saw Black waving, along with Cheren, White, Belle, Rikon, Silver, Kotone, and a girl I had never seen before.

As we landed, I hopped off gracefully landing near Silver. "Did you bring them?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I recommend sticking to your current team for this battle, the girl specializes in water and fire types. Boris wouldn't help you much." I nodded and returned Flygon to her ball.

"So Black, I'm guessing the new girl is the one you want to be your partner." I grinned and walked back to N, who was attempting to hide behind his hat.

"Yeah she is, but Maya, what are you doing with N? He's the leader of Team Plasma." I quirked an eyebrow at N who nodded.

"You mean the one that was disbanded because the leader's dad was manipulating everyone?" Black nodded. "Okay, whatever. N's going to be my partner, like it or not. If you want to protest any more, then I'll beat you with a stick, how does that sound? N's my friend now, he saved my life. I'm sure whatever he was doing was for the right reasons. Flygon let him ride on her, so he must be a decent person." Black sighed at my reasoning, but didn't protest further.

"So let's get this match started!" I reached down and picked Caffeine's Pokeball.

"Okay. Rules first Maya." Black chided me.

"Bah, I get to pick because you challenged me. Six Pokémon each, two on the field at a time, which means if all of your partner's Pokémon faint, you can use a second of yours, provided you have more than one left. Switching is allowed, and no items. Those are the rules." Black grinned, and pulled out a Pokeball of his own.

"Great, you ready Sky?" the girl next to him nodded and pulled out a ball of her own. We all threw them at the same time, and Sky's Piplup, my Leafeon, Black's Daikenki, and N's Gigigiaru all appeared on the field. I grinned, instantly knowing that N and I held the advantage for this round.

"Caffeine, En Guard!" I called to the grass type. She purred and tensed up.

"Gigigiaru, use Thunderbolt!" the steel Pokémon shocked the Daikenki, but it didn't look like it did much to the water Pokémon.

"Daikenki, Return on Gigigiaru!" the giant water type roared as it charged Gigigiaru, but the steel type dodged easily, retaliating with a Thunderbolt.

"Lia, use Drill Peck on that Leafeon!" I grinned as she fell into my trap.

"No!" Black shouted as he saw the penguin Pokémon fall into Caffeine's trap.

"Caffeine, go." With a wave of my hand, she vanished, easily dodging Lia's attack with her superior speed.

"What? Where did your Leafeon go?" I laughed, and brought my hand down at a diagonal angle, and Caffeine sailed down, smashing Lia with a Leaf Blade.

"That's Maya's specialty, the ant lion trap. Her Leafeon, Caffeine, "disappears" and then reappears to attack. Really, she just jumps so that we can't see her and then attacks a second later. You shouldn't go to her, make her attack you instead." Black explained to Sky, and she nodded.

"Okay, I won't fall for that trick again. Go Dark!" a Houndoom appeared in front of her, and I knew my side was in a bit of a pinch.

"N, we have to finish off that Daikenki now, can you lure him into Caffeine's range?" I motioned for Caffeine to be cautious of the new Pokémon.

"Of course, give me one second. Can you get Caffeine behind Gigigiaru?" Caffeine heard the question, and instantly was behind the steel Pokémon.

"Daikenki, use Return again!" The water type charged at Gigigiaru, and N grinned.

"Gigigiaru, return." He pulled the Pokémon back into its ball, revealing Caffeine waiting to pounce with another Leaf Blade.

"Caffeine, go!" She vanished, and seconds later, appeared behind Daikenki and used Leaf Blade, scoring a critical hit, knocking Daikenki out.

"Caffeine, return." I called the small grass Pokémon back to me and put her back into her ball. I unhooked Flygon's ball and sent her out to the field. Black sent out a Baokkie, and N sent out his Archeos, knowing what my strategy was going to be.

"Flygon, Earthquake." It wasn't much of a command, since she would have done the attack even if I hadn't asked.

"Archeos, use Stone Edge on Houndoom!"

"Dark, dodge!" Dark ran away from the stones, but still got caught in the earthquake.

"Flygon, to the sky!" I pointed up, and she immediately knew what I wanted she used Iron Tail to knock the two Pokémon airborne, then used Aerial Ace, pushing them into each other.

"Now N!" he caught on to the combo I had set up instantly.

"Archeos Stone Edge again!" The fossil bird squawked at the chance to redeem his self.

"Dark, intercept with Dark Pulse!" Dark snapped to his senses and launched a dark pulse at Archeos.

"Flygon, can you take that?" I asked my dragon, who flew in front of Archeos and defended him from the attack so he could continue using Stone Edge.

"Baokkie, use Rock Slide!" Black tried to turn the attack against Archeos, but I was able to prevent that from happening.

"Flygon!" she roared and used Iron Tail to deflect the rocks, smashing them back at Baokkie and Dark. The two Pokémon were KO'ed by this final strike.

"Go Leon!" Sky sent out a Vaporeon, and I mentally was amazed at how well taken care of he appeared.

"Go Kenhorou!" Black's bird appeared on the field.

"Flygon, return." I called back Flygon and sent out my Jolteon, knowing that a Vaporeon would prefer ranged combat, plus Sparkler would be a good match up against Kenhorou. "Go Sparkler, take the field!" sparks flew around my Jolteon, and I was pumped up again.

"Can your Archeos take a hit?" I asked N softly.

"Yeah why?" N looked at me suspiciously.

"Get him to fly as far up as possible, trust me, okay?" he nodded and motioned to his bird to fly. Once I deemed him high enough, I gave my order to Sparkler.

"Sparkler, use Discharge!" the Jolteon let out a roar and waves of electricity rolled off of his fur in every direction, hitting Leon and Kenhorou, but not Archeos who was safe in the air. The attack wasn't strong enough to cause the other Pokémon to faint though.

"Leon use Water Pulse!" I cringed when Sparkler took the hit and became confused. I returned Sparkler, not wanting him to hurt himself, and sent out Caffeine.

"Caffeine, take the field!" She purred as she appeared in her stance in front of me.

"Kenhorou, Sky Attack!" I looked to N for support.

"Archeos, Stone Edge, keep Kenhorou away from Caffeine!" It seemed that luck was on our side since, it scored a critical hit and knocked out Kenhorou.

"Leon use Water Pulse again!" Sky attempted to keep Caffeine away, but she was too fast.

"Go Murando!" I flinched at the giant dog looking thing that was between Caffeine and her desired target.

"Need some help Maya?" N grinned and I nodded, "Get Caffeine on Archeos's back and I'll fly her over."

"Caffeine, to the sky!" I pointed up and she jumped, gracefully landing on Archeos's back in a crouch.

"Now Archeos, Acrobat!" The bird squawked and easily maneuvered over the Murando and Caffeine launched off with a Leaf Blade at Leon. He tried to dodge, but Caffeine was relentless with her assault. With a well placed critical hit, she knocked Leon out.

"Go Light, Flame Thrower!" I saw the fluffy Altaria moments too late, and my poor Caffeine was toast. I pulled her back, and sent out my Flygon.

"Flygon, time to shine! Use Dragon Claw on the Altaria!" She roared as she flew up.

"Light counter, use Dragon Pulse!" Altaria followed orders, but Flygon managed to dodge by using Aerial Ace to close the gap. Altaria was hit, and fell down, knocked out by the Dragon Claw. Sky returned her and sent out her next Pokémon.

"Go Skylar!" the small Flareon appeared on the field, but I chose to ignore it for the time being, because Archeos was having issues against Murando.

"Flygon, go attack Murando, Dragon Claw!" Flygon easily slashed the giant dog, and followed up with Iron Tail automatically. The Murando fainted.

"Archeos, return!" N called back his injured Pokémon in favor of Abagoura, "Go Abagoura!"

"Go Munsharna!" I grinned, knowing that it was a perfect time to show off my newest Pokémon.

"Flygon return, let's go Sayaka, take the field!" I threw the Dusk Ball, and my Tyranitar appeared. A sandstorm whipped up, but I wasn't worried since Abagoura wouldn't take damage from the sands.

"Munsharna, Psychic!" I grinned when Black made the mistake of using a psychic type attack.

"Sayaka, intercept! Follow up with Crunch!" She roared and took the hit, not taking damage since it didn't affect her. She charged at the Munsharna and bit it. After using Crunch, she used Iron Tail to knock out the Munsharna.

"Skylar now!" I finally noticed that her Flareon had gotten close enough to hit Sayaka with a Fire Blast at point blank range.

"Sayaka, hang in there, counter with Stone Edge!" My Pokémon roared as she raised her stubby arms. Stones flew at Skylar, and Sayaka managed to score a critical hit, knocking out the Flareon.

"So both of you are down to your last Pokémon, here I thought you would be a challenge." Sayaka roared in agreement.

"Shut up Maya, some of us actually focused in school!" Black yelled at me.

"My grades were better than yours idiot." I said calmly as he fumed and sent out his last Pokémon.

"Go Zeburaika, take her down!" The electric Pokémon appeared, not looking too happy about the sandstorm.

"Go Kiki, let's win this!" Sky sent out a Typhlosion, and I felt a pang for not keeping Lute with me.

"Sayaka, return. Flygon, time to shine!" I traded out, causing the sandstorm to cease.

"Kiki, use Blast Burn on Flygon!" Flygon took the attack easily.

"Now Flygon, use Earthquake." I exploited Kiki's need for rest, and the fact that Black's and Sky's Pokémon were both weak to Earthquake. Unfortunately, the attack also dealt heavy damage to Abagoura, and it didn't knock out either of the targets.

"Zeburaika use Thunderbolt." I felt bad about hitting Abagoura, so I had Flygon take the hit, since she wouldn't take any damage.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw on Kiki." Flygon slashed the staggering Typhlosion knocking her out.

"Abagoura, Stone Edge on Zeburaika." The attack wasn't super effective, but it did deal enough damage to knock out the last of their Pokémon.

"And that's the match." I grinned and high fived N.

"Dang it when did you get so good Maya?" Black walked over and we shook hands.

"Black, I'm the champion of quite a few regions, what did you expect, a wimp that you could beat when you can't even beat White?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Shut up! She has a legendary Pokémon that she fights with, it's different." I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"I've beaten N and he has a legendary, I have a Latios myself, think before you speak. Why don't you go back to your girlfriend Sky there, and start training. Try another region, and when you get eight more badges, come and see me for a rematch." He started blushing furiously at the comment about Sky being his girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." I rolled my eyes, it was obvious that he liked her and that she liked him.

"Why don't you go change that instead of whining like a looser." I knew I was being harsh to Black, but he needed it. Sometimes he thought that life would just hand him everything. That's why he had lost White to Cheren, and lost Zekrom to White, and Reshiram to N.

"You're right Maya. Thanks I needed that." He ran off, and started dragging Sky off to Route 1.

"Oh hi Maya, why didn't you stop by before you started you battle?" I turned and saw White and Cheren, holding hands.

"Sorry White, Cheren, but Black was persistent. I can't stand it when he boasts." I saw N trying to run away, so I grabbed his wrist and kept him near me.

"Maya, what are you doing with N?" Cheren asked causing White to hit him.

"Don't question it, she's happy, he's happy, and no one is stealing Pokémon. Does it matter that he was once the king of Team Plasma?" She berated him.

"He saved my life last night. I was injured and lost in the blizzard, until he happened to pass by and bring me to his place." I shrugged.

"Your ankle's better today." N noted, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't horrible, it was more the trying to walk on the snow. The fact that I managed to slip a brace on it last night helped, as did the painkillers I took this morning." I grinned and White rolled her eyes.

"You really need to be more careful you know." Cheren scolded me.

"I know, it was an accident, and it won't happen again. I'll stick to the buddy system now." This brought out a laugh from everyone.

"Why don't you come inside and join Silver and Kotone with us around the fire?" White suggested, and I nodded happily. I dragged N along with me, since he still wasn't certain that he was welcome.

"N don't worry so much, Silver's the son of Team Rocket's former leader, and no one really cares. Heck, he even stole his first Pokémon. You'll be fine. They understand what happened." N looked at me in surprise.

"You knew?" I nodded.

"Yep, they told me about you a while back, said that you were a good kid, even if you were a bit misguided. I don't trust complete strangers." N just looked at me in shock as I dragged him to sit around the fire with me and my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi- So we finally reached chapter three.**

**Maya- Thanks to Sky who kept us writing when we would rather speak to the person who is going to be represented by Rikon.**

**Chibi- Oh, that remindes me, thanks go to Rikon who actually designed his entire team by himself, and helped in the designing of Danial's team.**

**Maya- You'll meet Danial shortly, he's a fun person. He gives me hugs in real life.**

**Sky- Maya, you're insane.**

**Maya- You bet I am. At least I don't do drugs.**

**Chibi- Or as Danial once said, hugs are your drugs.**

**Maya- Have we rambled enough to make up for the shorter chapter?**

**Chibi- Thanks for reminding me, this chapter is shorter because I was making presents for quite a few of my friends of the Female gender. (not to be sexist or anything, but necklaces dont really go well for most of the guys I know)**

**Sky- Just get on with the chapter already, I want to know what happens next.**

**Maya- Chill, hey N, disclamer please.**

**N- Chibi-Bandit does not claim to own Pokemon, because if she did, there would be a lot of diffrences (Such as me not dissapearing, and various rivals being easier to find in HGSS)**

"So Maya, it's been a while since you were last here." White said as Cheren rested an arm around her shoulders.

"Let me guess, you became the champion, and now you are dating Cheren?" She nodded happily, fighting off a blush. "And Kotone, you're dating Silver now I take it." She also nodded, but Silver blushed.

"How did you figure that stuff out Maya?" White asked.

"I'm a ninja, that's how." White pinned me with a look, "Cheren and Silver." The guys didn't seem too happy that I ratted them out.

"Ah, that makes sense. So, what brings you back after all these years?" White asked.

"I can't run away forever, besides I need to challenge all of the gyms and then beat you and the Elite Four. I should probably go handle this, so I'll see you guys later." I said sadly. I figured I might as well go find some flowers and visit the grave.

"Wait Maya, do you know where you're going?" N ran out to make sure that I was okay.

"Yeah, I did live here. I'm just going to get some flowers then head over to the cemetery." I walked over to the field of flowers that White's parents had kept going in front of my house and picked a few.

"Why do you need to go to the cemetery?" N continued to follow me, but I didn't protest.

"My mom died in a fire when I was seven. At the time, Cheren and Rikon were my only friends, so they are the closest thing to family I have right now." I walked over to my mom's grave and saw that someone had recently put flowers there. I smiled, and added my flowers to the small bunch that were already there.

"What about your dad?" I cringed when he was mentioned.

"He left when he found out that my mom was pregnant." I stretched and smiled.

"Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't know." N gave me a quick hug and I laughed.

"S'all right, you didn't know. Maybe if I become good enough he'll actually claim me, or at least battle me. That's why I'm going around and becoming the champion of as many regions as possible." I grinned.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do right now. I always thought that Pokémon deserved to be free, but now I'm not so sure. Some Pokémon, like yours and all of your friends' Pokémon, love you guys as their trainers, but others hate their trainers. If everyone got rid of their Pokémon, then something could happen like my father wanted, which wouldn't be good." He looked so lost then, that I gave him a quick hug.

"Don't worry so much N, just do what you think is right. Pokémon should be treated as friends, and most trainers understand that. You just need to follow your heart." I grinned. I heard muffled yelling and I turned towards the source. "Come on N, let's go spy on Black and Sky over there." He rolled his eyes at my childishness, but followed me anyways.

"What is it Black, this is far enough!" Sky yelled at Black, easily stopping him from pulling her any further.

"Let me see how to best put this, you are now going to be my girlfriend." I had to stop myself from choking on my laughter as I heard Black say that.

"Really, well why? Are you trying to make someone else jealous?" I cringed at her slightly hateful words.

"She's actually exited." N whispered in my ear, nearly causing me to jump slightly.

"No, I sorta kinda maybe like you more than I should as a friend." I had to resist the urge to smash my head against a tree at Black's stupidity.

"Well I may also sorta kinda like you more than a friend would too." I sighed in relief when I heard Sky say that.

"Finally, what do you say we go back home now that that ordeal is over?" I asked N.

"Did you seriously sneak over to make sure that Black asked Sky out successfully?" N asked, shocked.

"Pretty much. This way maybe he'll actually be productive and get stronger, or go to another region, or just leave me alone. His boasting was getting annoying, especially after I swept his team the third time with Vincent." I fondly remembered the Umbreon I had trained back in Johto.

"Vincent?" I forgot that I hadn't talked about Vincent in a long time.

"I got him from Bill back in Johto, and I trained him from an Eevee to an Umbreon. He was pretty strong, but he was getting tired of battling, so I left him with professor Elm so he could rest. I left Hikari, my Espeon, with him so he wouldn't get lonely." I fondly remembered how hard I had worked to win that second Eevee at the coin games.

"So you had him for a while I'm guessing." I nodded.

"Not nearly as long as Boris or Lute though, I've had those two since the beginning, that reminds me, Silver has Lute for me. I was planning on getting her back before battling Black, but Jolteon was a better match up. He also brought Leaf. I'm planning on giving him Sayaka. Oh crap, I'm rambling aren't I?" He nodded and I started to blush.

"She rambles when she gets nervous." I glanced up and saw Danial sitting in a nearby tree.

"You're here too Danial?" I asked. I hadn't heard of him getting back from going to Johto.

"Yeah, I've been here for a while now Maya. Way to be perceptive, I've been in Unova for two years now, I didn't actually spend much time in Johto." I rolled my eyes.

"Meh, I haven't been home in seven years, cut me some slack." He laughed.

"I know, you really should have visited, everyone missed you. I know it must have been hard after that Reshiram burned down your house." I sighed when N went pale.

"Reshiram burned her house down?" N looked down at the pokeball that he was carrying.

"Yeah. Eight years ago Team Plasma managed to bring Reshiram back, but it went out of control. The finally managed to revert it back to its stone form, why?" I knew that Danial hadn't known about N's Reshiram, but it still bothered me that N seemed hurt.

"It wasn't Reshiram's fault, it was just a coincidence that my house was in the wrong place." I whispered to N.

"But still, even this Reshiram was mistreated, by my own father none the less. He said he shared my ideal, so how could he let this happen, innocent life destroyed by his greed! You must hate me now, since it was my own blood that basically murdered your remaining family." N ran off, and I tried to stop him.

"What just happened?" Danial asked.

"N's the former king of Team Plasma, but he was just being manipulated by his father. I would love to catch up, but I think helping N takes priority." I handed him Sayaka's and Sparkler's pokeballs. "Can you take them to Silver, tell him the dusk ball is one I trained for him. I'll get my other Pokémon from him after I get N back." I ran off, leaving Danial stunned and holding two of my Pokémon.

**I'm not a big fan of writing at the end of stuff, it just seems weird, and people generally ignore it, but hey, I'll see if anyone listens. N might seem a bit frail here, but he's portrayed as being childish and innocent yet in the english patch, he talks like a genius-chemist-person, so I do believe that he would be sorta hurt if he learned about something like that. I know that Reshiram wasn't revived before the storyline happened, but I really needed a plot device there, I haven't been having my crazy insperational dreams because of the chocolate milk. There isn't fighting in this chapter because I want to see if one of my closest friends (who I'll be seeing tommorow night) will join in for a tag battle for Danial and her against Rikon and me. And who knows, maybe someone other than one of the in game trainers (Black, N, and them) will finally get a pokemon from Unova/Isshu region.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chibi- Hello guys, sorry I've been a bit slow, School's in session righ now, and between AP Lang, Ap Music Theory, and Honors Chem, I've got a decent ammount of homework. Oh, and I cant forget the fencing practices I have twice a week, with the once a month tournament that eats those days.**

**Maya- You mean you're being lazy?**

**Chibi- That too Maya. Anyways, I figured I would finish this, since this is the second snow day we've had in a row (its just ice now though, and I dont want to go sledding with the younger kids, so I get to stay inside). The sad thing is I actually miss school.**

**Maya- You mean you miss your friends, band, and getting hugs.**

**Chibi- Exactly Maya, now let's get on with the story, which on my word document the entire thing is currently over 10,000 words.**

**Maya- That's exelent, let's hope that your stuff is actually right and makes sense. Now N, disclamer please.**

**N- Chibi-Bandit does not own anything in this story, except Maya and her crazy nick names for Maya's pokemon.**

Chapter 4-

"N!" I ran after him, but it was getting harder because the trees were becoming closer and closer. I heard rushing water, and I saw a river in the middle of the forest. I called out Flygon for some help.

"Flygon can you fly me over this river?" she nodded, and I climbed onto her back. She took off, and swerved towards a rustling bush.

"Oh hi there." A teenage boy riding a Suicune popped out of the bushes.

"Hello, would you happened to have seen a boy with long green hair pass by here?" I asked him, and he grinned and nodded.

"If you want to know where he went, you'll have to beat me first." I sighed, regretting giving Sparkler and Sayaka to Danial without getting Leaf and Lute first.

"Look, I would, but I don't have a full team right now, I'm down two Pokémon." She grinned.

"Then we can have a double battle with the two guys in the Pokémon Center as our teammates." I returned Flygon as she led me to the Pokémon Center. When we entered, I heard two familiar voices arguing.

"Danial, Rikon, why are you arguing?" I asked the two with a sigh.

"He refuses to accept my challenge." Rikon explained calmly.

"Okay then, Danial, I challenge you to a tag battle." I smiled confidently, knowing he wouldn't refuse my challenge.

"Fine, oh and Silver dropped off Leaf and Lute for you." He pointed to the two pokeballs, and I easily strapped them onto my belt.

"Rikon, I guess you're with me." I called to my friend. He grinned and we walked outside to wait for our opponents. I sent out Caffeine and he sent out his Wartortle. When the boy and Danial walked out, they had their Pokémon out. Nyal with his Futachimaru and Danial, Janovy, which caused me to giggle.

"Janovy, use Leaf Blade!" I traded glances with Rikon before giving commands to my Leafeon.

"Caffeine, go, X-Scissor!" she purred before intercepting Janovy, easily deflecting his blow and dealing a bunch of damage in the process.

"Wartortle, finish with Ice Beam!" Caffeine vanished as she dodged, leaving Janovy stunned as the frosty laser hit, knocking him out.

"Miji, Night Slash!" the otter charged at Caffeine.

"Caffeine, Leaf Blade, ant-lion style!" she purred, and stood ready. When the Futachimaru got close enough, she vanished, reappearing behind the water type, slashing with her Leaf Blade, easily one hitting Miji.

"Suicune, go!" I grinned when he sent out the water type.

"Go Repardas!" the dark type cat appeared in front of Danial.

"Caffeine, en guard." My Leafeon stood fearlessly against the larger two Pokémon.

"Repardas, use Fury Swipes on Wartortle!" it seemed that he remembered Caffeine's ant lion tactics.

"Wartortle, Iron Defense." The turtle pulled back into his shell and braced for the strikes.

"Caffeine, go." She jumped into action easily slashing Repardas , who was occupied batting Rikon's Wartortle with an X-Scissor.

"Wartortle, finish with Hydro Pump!" the water type obliged, and the strong water attack caused Repardas to faint.

"Suicune, use Ice Beam." Caffeine barely managed to jump and dodge.

"Caffeine, go." She ran at Suicune, glowing green as she used Leaf Blade.

"Suicune, Boiling Water!" I cringed when the attack nicked Caffeine, and dealt quite a bit of damage. Luckily, she managed to complete her attack, and she dealt a massive amount of damage to the legendary.

"Go Abagoura!" I saw the turtle appear and cringed.

"Caffeine, pull back, Synthesis." Caffeine jumped back and faintly glowed green as she absorbed sunlight.

"Suicune, now, Ice Beam!" I cringed as Suicune prepared for the attack against Caffeine.

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam as well." I smiled when Rikon helped me out.

"Abagoura, use Aqua Jet." The turtle charged at Wartortle.

"Caffeine, time to return the favor. Leaf Blade!" she purred and slashed through Abagoura's Aqua Jet, scoring a critical hit and knocking it out.

"Now Wartortle, Skull Bash against Suicune!" the turtle charged at Suicune, and delivered the final blow.

"Go Erafuun!" I was captivated by Danial's cottony grass type.

"Ozu, go!" I looked at Rikon to see if he knew what the small Pokémon was.

"It's a Monozu, so it's dark and dragon type. Let me handle it, you focus on Erafuun." Rikon answered my unspoken question.

"Caffeine, you heard him, X-Scissor!" Caffeine charged at the cottony grass type.

"Ozu, interrupt with Fire Fang!" the small dragon type's maw was cloaked in flames as she charged at Caffeine.

"Caffeine, dodge!" Caffeine vanished, reappearing behind Erafuun as she landed her attack.

"Wartortle, Ice Beam!" Wartortle easily hit the stunned dragon, who was frozen by the attack.

"Erafuun, use Gust!" the flying type attack stunned Caffeine and me, and whipped Caffeine up into the air. Luckily, Rikon and Wartortle came to our aid.

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam on Erafuun!" the fairy-like grass Pokémon stopped his attack and tried to dodge the ice attack, but Wartortle was too fast.

"Now Caffeine, X-Scissor on the frozen-thing!" Caffeine landed in a crouch and charged at the small frozen dragon. She slashed through the ice and the dragon fainted. I noticed that Caffeine was starting to tire, so I called her back.

"Go Pidgeotto." I was sort of surprised when Danial sent out the flying type, but I quickly remembered he had briefly trained in Johto, where Pidgy were fairly common.

"Go Lavvi!" I recognized the Quilava instantly. I pulled out Flygon's ball, hoping that she could handle a Pidgeotto better than Caffeine could.

"Flygon, time to shine!" she appeared amidst her sparkles.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw!" my Flygon darted forward at Danial's Pidgeotto, nailing a strong attack with her claws.

"Lavvi, Wild Charge!" I saw the Quilava cloaked in electricity charging at Wartortle.

"Flygon, intercept with Aerial Ace!" She understood and flew strait at the Quilava, easily making it so she was in between him and Wartortle. "Deflect with Iron Tail!" I knew the hit wouldn't do much damage to Quilava, but it was successful at stopping his attack.

"Now Wartortle, Hydro Pump!" Flygon zipped around Wartortle so she wouldn't get hit as the water type launched the attack against the fire type, who fainted.

"Go Ari!" I remembered this Pokémon, which was an Archeos, from my fight with N.

"Pidgeotto, get high enough that Wartortle can't hit you!" The flying type shot into the air.

"Ari, you do the same!" , and I glanced at Rikon.

"Wartortle, get on Flygon's back." Flygon landed so the water type could climb onto her back.

"Now Flygon, get in range." She buzzed happily before taking off at a speed that wouldn't shake off her passenger.

"Wartortle, Ice Beam!" the water type launched the attack, and he manage to hit the Pidgeotto, and cause the bird to faint. Danial returned his Pokémon before he hit the ground. Without needing to be told, the water type fired another Ice Beam at the Archeos. The attack dealt massive damage.

"Archeos, Dragon Claw!" I could tell that she was going to attempt to one hit my Flygon.

"Flygon, Aerial Ace!" She looked at me confused before catching on to my plan. She flew up and over the flying type without shaking Wartortle off.

"Now Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" the water attack hit and finished off the flying type. Flygon easily descended and landed gracefully, allowing Wartortle to jump onto the ground.

"Go Chi!" I recognized the Pokémon as a Churine, a common Pokémon in the area.

"Go Cyndaquil!" it seemed that everyone had an evolution of Cyndaquil now a days.

"Wartortle, use Hydro Pump." The attack knocked the weak Cyndaquil out in one hit.

"Flygon use Aerial Ace." I had gotten bored by the battle, and I wanted to find N soon, so I had her swiftly end the match.

"Wow, you guys are good." The girl said.

"Thank you, oh, I don't believe that we introduced ourselves. I'm Maya, and you are?" I asked politely.

"I'm Nyal. Now, let's go find that person you were looking for." I grinned.

"Oh, let me heal your Pokémon first. It's not safe to have them all out." I handed him a bunch of items and helped get all of him Pokémon back to full health. I did the same for Danial.

"Okay, follow me." I followed Nyal as he lead me through the forest.

"Mind if we tag along?" I froze at the sound of Danial's voice.

"Don't creep up like that. Feel free to come along though." I glanced back and saw him and Rikon following us.

"Up ahead, just past the trees." I looked where Nyal was pointing, and saw N standing with his Zoroark. He looked dejected, but when I saw Sky, I decided not to go get him just yet.

"You! Asian trucker dude, what are you doing here?" I heard Sky say. I motioned for everyone to stay back, so I could see what would happen. They apparently took that as their cue to leave.

"Hmm aren't you Miss Sky? Anyways, I can assure you I am neither Asian nor a trucker." I smiled at N's response. Polite as always. I saw him glance in my direction, but he didn't seem to notice me yet, that or he didn't care.

"Could have fooled me, I mean, that is such a trucker hat." I rolled my eyes at the remark about N's hat. What made it seem any more trucker-like than Black's hat.

"I can assure you Miss Sky, my hat is not a trucker hat, rather it is merely a hat, much similar to Black and Miss White's hats. Speaking of Black, where is he. I would have thought that the two of you would have been together." N seemed to have hit a nerve.

"I got lost. I don't exactly know my way around these parts." I rolled my eyes. Even I knew my way around the forest, but I guess that was only because I grew up around here.

"Would you like me to help you find Black Miss Sky?" N offered politely.

"No thanks, I think I can manage. Dark's helping me find Black again." N shrugged as she ran off following her Houndoom.

"Miss Maya, you can come out now. I know you're there." I gasped.

"How did you know?" I stepped out of the bushes, and I noticed that my friends had crept away while I had been watching the exchange.

"I heard people leaving, but noticed you were still there. What do you want Miss Maya?" I cringed when he used the formalities with me.

"N, please come back. I don't want to travel by myself." I reached out and grabbed his wrist when he tried to leave.

"But Miss Maya, don't you hate me for what happened to your parents?" He was looking straight at the ground.

"No N, I never blamed you for that. Now please drop the formalities, and come back with me." N stepped back, and I released my grip on his wrist.

"How can you forgive what I did?" I smiled.

"No N, you didn't do anything that I need to forgive. That was your father, not you. My father ran away from my mom, but no one blames me for that. You aren't you dad, so why should anyone blame you for what he did?" He turned around as if he was going to leave, and I sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Even so, I have that Reshiram that killed your parents." I started to cry as he started to walk away.

"Please N, please don't leave." I managed to say between sniffles and sobs.

"Miss Maya, are you crying?" N turned back and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"I'm crying because of you. I don't want you to go you idiot. I want you to travel with me around Unova. I don't care that you caught Reshiram, I don't care what happened was because of your dad. I became friends with you because you are a good person, nothing can change that. Now please stop calling me 'Miss Maya' it's creeping me out. Just call me Maya." I told him.

"Are you sure Maya?" N asked me softly. I nodded.

"Of course I'm sure N, I couldn't think of anyone I would want to travel with more. Besides, every knight needs a prince, or in this case, a king." He smiled.

"I'm not a prince or a king anymore you know." I just wiped my tears and grinned.

"To me you always will be one. And don't worry, not because of Team Plasma, but because you act like one." He looked at me with curiosity.

"How do I act like a prince or king?" He asked.

"Well, you're gentle with your Pokémon, like any good leader should be, and you always speak formally. Especially with girls. When you walk and battle, and just about everything else too, you have a certain air of elegance about you. Do I need to go on?" He shook his head.

"No Maya, I get your point. Now if you want to start your adventure properly, let's go see Professor Juniper." I nodded, and called out Flygon.

"Flygon, can you fly us to Kanoko Town?" she nodded, and N and I got on her back. I felt my phone vibrate, so I pulled it out to see who was calling.

"Maya, did everything work out okay?" It was Rikon.

"Yep, I'm currently flying with N to Kanoko town." I heard muffled laughter in the background.

"Tell Danial that he better be stronger next time we have a fight." Rikon just sighed before relaying my message.

"Don't worry Maya, I will be." I heard him yell in the background.

"Well Rikon, I need to go now, hope to see you again soon, today was fun." I could tell we were nearing Kanoko Town.

"Of course Maya, we should set up some more battles in the future. Good luck with starting your journey. Later Maya." I smiled when he used later, as he seemed to have picked up that I didn't like saying good bye.

"Later Rikon." We both hung up at the same time.

"What happened with Rikon today?" N asked, and I could have sworn that I caught a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"We had a double battle against Danial, the kid you met, and a boy who I was asking where you were. Simple as that." I explained.

"Why?" I should have known that N would want to know why.

"Because the boy, Nyal challenged me to a double battle, and I know that Rikon is a really good trainer. He only used one Pokémon the entire battle, and he might have been able to sweep my entire team, had I challenged him." I explained.

"So he's that good of a trainer?" I just nodded.

"Yeah, I trained Sparkler so I would stand a chance." I looked up and saw Kanoko Town when I felt Flygon start to descend.

"Looks like we're here now, ready to go?" he nodded and we stepped off Flygon, and I returned her to her ball. Today marked the start of my journey around my home region, Unova.

**Chibi- Sorry about that, my friend decided that she wanted to change her OC from a girl to a boy, so I had to go back and edit a few things here, that and I found out that I forgot to finish one of the lines.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chibi- Sorry about the late update… school's been hectic… oh and before anyone asks, yes all moves learned in this chapter are valid, I checked first. thanks to Seribii for the info.**

**Maya- you mean you haven't been writing my stories.**

**Chibi- Pretty much. I needed a break from fan fictions, so I started working on another short story, which is over on fictionpress. Also I wanted to wait till I beat both Black and White to update so I could integrate the English names into the story in case I need to look something up.**

**Maya- don't read her fictionpress stuff. It's morbid, and I'm not in it. That or it's just her standard depressing poetry.**

**Chibi- ignore Maya, she is just jealous. In my new novel, she is only getting to be an apathetic angel. Fortuna gets the action… speaking of Fortuna, she might make an appearance in this fic at some time.**

**Maya- joy. Anyways, as much as I love seeing this updated, or even worked on, shouldn't you get back to your script, or trying to become more efficient with your grey contacts?**

**Chibi- my co-writer is handling this week for me. Oh, another reason this probably won't be updated for a bit longer is Script Frenzy. I'm only at 41 pages right now, and my co-writer (Danial) is taking over while I try and cram everything into one week (reading the Great Gatsby, fencing practice, fencing banquet, Japanese lesson, band meeting, and championships.) Also, I would like to wish my friend Rikon a happy belated birthday (even though he never reads this).**

**Sky- Maya, Chibi, you've stalled enough, get on with it already!**

**Maya- fine, fine. N disclaimer please?**

**N- Chibi-Bandit does not own Pokémon. If she did, the names would be much different in English, and Bel/Bianca would not exist. She does own Maya though, since Maya is a part of her. I don't think you want her. She also appreciates reviews, and they make her write faster.**

* * *

Chapter 5-

"Maya." I turned when I heard the familiar voice.

"Oh hi, I haven't seen you in a while Green. What brings you to Unova?" Professor Oak's grandson walked over to me.

"Gramps asked me to find some girl who's traveling around, and my sources say she's around here." I nodded.

"And by sources, you mean Silver telling Blue?" He nodded.

"Yeah, he said you battled her recently, Skyeta." He waived a note he pulled out of his bag.

"Oh Sky? I can call Black up and get her if you want." I offered.

"How would calling Black help?" I grinned as I pulled out my Xtransceiver out and phoned up Black.

"Yes Maya, this is a surprise, you never call me." I peered in the background and noticed Sky cradling a Litwick.

"Actually, I'm only calling because Green needs to get in touch with Sky. Can you put her on for me?" He nodded and passed his Xtransceiver over to Sky, as I did the same with Green.

"Hello Skyeta, my grandfather, Professor Oak asked me to come find you, it seems that your dad had a minor injury, but needs a bit of help around the house. Since you're his only relative, we figured you should know." I rolled my eyes at his bluntness.

"Okay, I'll head back to Kanto and check up on him." Green shrugged and passed me back my Xtransceiver.

"So Black, you're going with her, right?" he nodded and I grinned, "Well then, later, don't forget to check in with White occasionally." I ended the communication.

"So polite Maya." I glared at Green.

"S'not my fault he annoys me, and besides he needs to be with Sky, not talking to me. N, come on, we need to go see the professor now." I took N's hand and pulled him along with me to Professor Juniper's lab.

"Ah Maya, are you finally ready to start in Unova?" I grinned as professor Juniper walked up.

"Yep, do I get a starter?" she tossed me a pokeball.

"Yep, but in return, you can only keep one of your previous Pokémon with you, I'll send the others to Oak's place for safe keeping."

"Which starter is it?" I looked at the ball carefully, trying to figure out.

"You can find out after you give me the five Pokémon you want to leave behind." I looked down at my belt and unhooked Leaf's, Lute's, Caffeine's, Setsuna's, and Mai's pokeballs and handed them to Professor Juniper.

"Okay, now go on to Route 1 and start your journey." I nodded and ran towards the first route.

"And Maya, don't use Flygon in any gym battles yet, she might not obey you." I flinched, remembering that I had left my badge case with White's mom this morning.

"N, you're staying with me for the entire journey, I hope you know." He grinned.

"I was hoping to, I would very much like to learn about how Pokémon and people can coexist happily." I took his hand as I took my first step on my new journey.

"So, what starter did she give you?" N peered down at the new pokeball on my belt.

"It's an Oshawatt." I said without even looking down.

"How do you know?" I smiled happily.

"She was mine before I left the region. Her name is Akane." I threw the ball and out came my Oshawatt, just as I thought.

"She was your first Pokémon?" N looked confused as I petted Akane, who remembered me well enough.

"In a way. She was the one I would have started with, had I not moved to Kanto before starting out. I didn't actually believe Professor Juniper when she said she would keep her for me." I smiled at the small otter who was trying to clamber onto my shoulder. I lifted her up and cradled her gently.

"She says she only wanted you as a trainer." N said as I played with my Pokémon.

"Figures, Akane has always been a handful for the professor, and any trainer who came looking for a starter." I grinned as my small Oshawatt tripped over her feet.

"So Maya, now what are you going to do?" I blinked at N's question and lifted up Akane, setting her on my head.

"I'm going to go catch a Cottonee." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why don't you take on the gyms along the way?" I blinked. I had completely forgotten about gyms.

"Good idea N…" I frowned, realizing that Akane would be at a disadvantage in the first gym.

"So first I have to fight Cilan and his Pansage, right?" N shrugged, and I realized he probably didn't like gyms.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't really like gyms…" N merely smiled.

"It's okay Maya. Would you mind if I watched your battle? I would very much like to see your bond with Akane." I grinned. I thought it was a given that he would be watching.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." We finally made it into Striation City. I grabbed N's hand and eagerly pulled him towards the gym.

"Hang on Maya, are you sure you're ready? Shouldn't you catch another Pokémon first?" N stopped me right outside the gym.

"Good point... the Dreamyard has some good Pokémon, should we try there first?" N shrugged.

"If you want to Maya." I had to think for a moment. I didn't really want a Munna, Purrloin, or a Patrat.

"Well, I don't think there are any Pokémon I actually want close by. I'm going to see if I can't beat the gym with just Akane and Flygon." N sighed.

"Maya, are you sure about this, Flygon might not listen to you yet." I nodded sagely.

"I've got this. Don't worry so much. I stepped into the gym, N close behind me. I looked up at the first curtain, and saw it was red. I walked over and stood on the blue panel.

"So you already know how the gym works?" the first trainer, a waiter, with his Lillipup stepped into my path.

"Of course." Akane waddled over to face the Lillipup, ready to start the battle.

"Akane, Water Gun!" my Oshawatt easily shot the jet of water at the Lillipup.

"Lillipup, Bite!" Akane flinched when the dog bit onto her arm.

"Hang in there! Use Razor Shell!" Akane pulled her Scalchop off her stomach and repeatedly slashed the Lillipup until he fainted."

"Good job trainer, you can go on." The waiter moved aside and I absentmindedly picked Akane back up.

The next curtain was blue, so I stepped onto the green panel. The next trainer was waiting with her Patrat and Purrloin by her feet.

"The next course is served!" her Patrat scrambled forward, and Akane jumped down to face her, "Patrat, use Bide!" the Patrat started glowing as she prepared to launch a counterattack.

"Akane, Razor Shell!" she easily slashed at the Patrat with her Scalchop until the Patrat fainted. The waitress called her Patrat back into her pokeball.

"Now Purrloin, use Assist!" The waitress's other pokeball glowed, and the Purrloin used Bite.

"Akane, Razor Shell again!" in one hit, the Purrloin was out."

"Nicely done challenger. Now the only trainer left is the gym leader." I nodded and picked Akane up again.

"Maya are you sure about this, Akane is at a type disadvantage here…" I grinned.

"She'll be fine. I still have her ace move." I stepped on the red panel, and watched as the green curtain drew back to reveal the triplets who were the gym leader. I guessed that I would be facing the boy who had green hair.

"So you are our latest challenger." The redhead started.

"Yep Chili, I'm finally back here traveling in my homeland." We both grinned.

"It is nice to see you back around here Maya." I nodded to Cress.

"Since you started with Oshawatt, I guess I'll be your opponent…" I guess Cilan had manned up a bit, but not too much, since he still trailed off his sentences.

"Don't think Akane and I will be going down easy though." Akane hopped out of my arms and stood in front of me.

"Go Lillipup!" The Lillipup ran out from where he was playing with the leaders' other Pokémon.

"Alright Akane, use Razor Shell!" Akane made quick work of the Lillipup.

"Ah… Umm… Pansage, go, Vine Whip!"

"Akane, Air Slash!" everyone looked at me like I was retarded, but sure enough, Akane used the move.

"But how, an Oshawatt shouldn't be able to learn that…" I grinned at Cress.

"It's an egg move. Akane was breed by my dad, so she knows some good moves that most Oshawatts don't." I was pretty happy now. The Pansage was knocked unconscious by Akane's attack.

"So I guess you win. Here, it's the trio badge. You know the drill, right?" I nodded.

"Great seeing you again Maya." I nodded to Chile.

"Nice seeing you guys again too." I waived and walked out of the gym with N.

"So I take it you have been here before?" I shook my head.

"I knew them when they were children. I used to come and visit." I shrugged. I was happy because I knew I could get two new Pokémon for my team soon.

"Ready to move on? There is a Pokémon on the next route that I want to catch for my team." He nodded.

"Are you sure that Akane is okay?" I grinned and handed her a fresh water.

"Yep. That should restore any damage she took in the gym." I smiled up at my traveling partner.

"You really are a handful, you know?" he rolled his eyes at me before taking Akane from me. The two started to communicate in that way that N could with Pokémon, and I felt a bit jealous. For one thing, I was envious that N could communicate with Pokémon… and I was slightly jealous that N seemed to care more for Pokémon than people. But, I guess that's just one of his quirks.

"I guess you're right, Akane's fine." I smiled, accepting the Oshawatt back into my arms. For now I should just be happy that N had agreed to travel with me around Unova. I could worry about attempting to romance him later.

* * *

**Cool. Once again I'm here at the bottom of a chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to let everyone know that this thing is still alive. So, I have a question for y'all, I was thinking of including some backstory as to how Maya met Rikon, but I'm not sure if I should. Let me know what you think, 'kay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chibi- I'm sorry for the late updates, I've been busy... Also, my laptop dosen't load properly, so I have to use my mom's computer when she's out**

**Maya- Not really, she was just lazy. Actually, she just wrote this when she found the story again.**

**Chibi- Alright, I forgot. Between school and stuff, I was busy.**

**Maya- By stuff she means all of her real stories that she needs to work on, and her boyfriend. **

**Sky- There are still four weeks that you sat and did nothing! You promised you would actually finish this.**

**Chibi- In my defence, the relatioship started three days after script frenzy! I had more pressing issues at the time anyways! Yes, I found this when I was bored (I'm stuck at home, and Danial is busy) so I decided to quickly post this. I might do another chapter tomorrow, because it's summer, and I really dont want to work on my summer homework, or edit the script, or do anything produtive!**

**Danial- Chibi, you're rambling...**

**Chibi- Right! Fortuna, you do the disclamer! Oh, and sorry this is so short...**

**Fortuna-... Why am I here? I'm not even in this story right now. Oh well. Chibi-Bandit does not own Pokemon. Believe me. If she did, N would be the main character in a game of his own. That and the English names would be... not so interesting. Have fun reading this, it only took two hours to write anyways. Maybe if you review she'll work faster.**

* * *

So, now there were two of us, wandering around a region, with no supervision. Oh well, we are both adults anyways. I frowned as Akane ran around and vanished into the grass.

"So Maya, what is this Pokémon that you are looking for?" I blinked, not fully understanding the question for a moment.

"Oh, I'm looking for a Purrloin." I let out a sigh when Akane reappeared from the grass, "Akane, don't run off like that. I would prefer if you stayed close for now." She barked and returned to my leg, holding onto my sock. When she started tugging, I followed her.

"Why a Purrloin? From what I have heard, trainers don't like using them…"

"That's exactly why I want one. They aren't common, and they are beautiful, and dark type." I searched through the grass looking for one until Akane pulled at my leg.

"There we go! Akane, let's weaken it with Razor Shell!" Akane charged at the unsuspecting Purrloin and initiated her attack. When I deemed the cat-like Pokémon weak enough for capture, I threw one of my pokeballs at it. The ball clicked and started shaking.

"Ichi, Ni, San… Yokatta, I caught her!" I ran over and picked up my new Pokémon, "Anata no namae wa Chrome." I mumbled while cradling the ball.

"You speak Japanese?" N looked confused.

"Bits, my grandmother taught me a few things." I hit the button in the middle of my pokeball, "Come out and play Chrome." The small cat-like Pokémon looked up at me. Akane waddled over and the two started talking in their Pokémon language.

"They seem to be getting along." I looked over at N, "Akane's telling Chrome what a good trainer you are." I knelt down beside them and started petting both of them.

"Are you two ready to go to the next town?" they both jumped happily, "Alright. It's so nice, so why don't you two stay out and walk with me?" they both nodded and started running along the route.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let them run around like that?" I grinned at my traveling partner.

"Yeah, let them enjoy the nature while they are still small… I'm surprised you haven't let your Pokémon out yet." He lifted his shirt to reveal that he only had two Pokémon still on his belt.

"I released all of them but Reshiram and Zoroark. I make friends with Pokémon as needed." I understood.

"So N, are you sure you don't have any problems traveling around with me?" I turned and looked up at him. He averted his eyes, and I could have sworn that I saw a slight blush tinge his cheeks. It was probably just the weather though.

"Yeah… it's nice to have a partner that…" he was interrupted when we heard my Pokémon cry out and the tell tale noises of a battle. With a quick tug on his hand, we were running after my two Pokémon, who had found a Blitzle to battle. I grinned, I was in need of a decent electric type, and this little Blitzle would be just the one I needed. I frowned at the scared look in her eyes as she fought against Chrome.

"Chrome, Akane, let's make a new friend!" they looked up at me and nodded. I could tell that the Blitzle was already quite weak, but something was wrong with her. I knelt down and placed a hand on both of my Pokémon's heads. They understood and waited with N while I tried to see what was wrong with the Blitzle.

"Maya, be careful!" I heard the warning moments before the Blitzle used Thundershock on me. I grimaced and walked closer before pulling the small zebra-like Pokémon into my arms. I noticed that she was suffering from a bad poison, and was on the brink of collapse.

"N, get me a poison heal, quick!" I caught the small potion without looking and quickly applied it to the Pokémon I was holding. I set the Blitzle down and waited for a moment to make sure she was improving. I hissed when she didn't wake up. I pulled a pokeball from my backpack and quickly caught the Blitzle.

"N, we've got to get Garnet to a Pokémon center before she gets any weaker!" I called Akane and Chrome back into their balls so I could run without worrying about them falling behind. When I was setting the balls back onto my belt, Flygon's fell off and she came out. With a critical glance, she set N and I onto her back and flew to the next town.

"Flygon, can you land at Nacrene's Pokémon center?" Flygon nodded and quickly pulled down to gracefully land right outside the doors. I ran in, not even bothering to get Flygon back into her ball as I rushed Garnet's ball onto the counter.

"What's the matter?" I was panting by this point as Nurse Joy released Garnet onto the counter.

"I just caught her, and she was poisoned, but the poison heal didn't work…" Nurse Joy nodded before handing Garnet off to her Audino.

"Your Blitzle will be just fine in a day. Would you mind leaving her here till tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Why don't you let me run a check up on your other Pokémon in the mean time?" I nodded and handed her Chrome's and Akane's balls as N and Flygon drifted in. I quickly returned Flygon and handed her ball to Nurse Joy as well, "What a rare Pokémon you have. Flygons aren't normally found in this region."

"Yeah, she's special. I met her in the first region I traveled through." Nurse Joy nodded to me.

"You must be the champion Maya that my cousins have been talking about." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that would be me." she smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you are here, I can tell that you are not up for accepting any challenges right now." I thanked her as she returned Chrome, Akane, and Flygon to me.

"You should go challenge the gym leader, it might be hard with the Pokémon you are using though; you might want to go catch a fighting type first." I shook my head.

"Akane and Chrome will be more than a match for Lenora, but I might stop by the forest and pick up one of the Pokémon that I've been looking for…" I smiled at the prospect.

"Just make sure to be careful of the poison type Pokémon." I nodded before running out of the center. I heard footsteps behind me, and I stopped when I felt fingers wrap around my wrist.

"Maya, it's getting late, we should really get a room at the Pokémon center to stay at instead of running into a forest at this time." I paused to think over N's words before smiling.

"N, why don't you get us a room? I'm sure my errand won't take me that long to finish." He nodded, and released my wrist as I ran into Pinwheel Forest. I let Chrome out and looked around the dark forest searching for the Pokémon.

"There!" I spotted a Cottonee and sent Chrome after it. I checked my pokedex and noted that the small grass type was a girl. I grinned and got ready to catch it.

"Chrome, use Pursuit!" the Purrloin vanished and slashed at the Cottonee with her claws. After I weakened the grass type, I easily caught her in one of the dusk balls I kept.

"Anata no namae wa Kitten." I mumbled over the ball. I returned Chrome and added my new Pokémon to my belt. I walked back to the Pokémon center and found N waiting for me in the lobby.

"Maya, come on, I got us a room." I smiled and followed N upstairs to one of the guest rooms. I blushed when I noticed that there was only one bed.

"N, I'm going to go see if I can get myself a separate room…" I started, but when I saw N's face I decided against it. He looked like a kicked Eevee that was being released.

"What's wrong with staying with me?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I didn't realize that when White told me that N was childish, that he was this innocent.

"Never mind N. There's nothing wrong with staying in the same room, it's just that sometimes I like my privacy." I set my bag down and wandered into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, I curled up on the bed in my night clothes and let N take the bathroom. I never heard him return to the room because I fell asleep moments after my head met the pillow.

* * *

**Hey, one last thing before I forget. I need to design Fortuna's team, and help would be appreciated. So far, she has an Emboar and a Leavanny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chibi- Hey guys, I actually updated rather quickly this time, I was unexpectedly not busy today.**

**Maya- Good. You weren't being lazy this time.**

**Chibi- Anyways, I would love to get some reviews on this chapter especially about how Maya battles. **

**Maya- And for help designing Fortuna's team. Right now she has a Leavanny and Emboar, help finishing her team would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chibi- Anyways, I've ranted enough so, Fortuna, disclamer please?**

**Fortuna- Again? Whatever. Chibi-Bandit does not own Pokemon. If she did, she would be rich and not needing money from her mom.**

* * *

I woke up and glanced around. Right. I was at the Pokémon center, sharing a room with N, who was still peacefully sleeping on his side of the bed. I quietly snuck into the bathroom and got ready to go. When I walked out, I saw that N was still fast asleep. I smiled before letting Flygon out of her ball.

"Hey girl, do you think you can wait with N while I go get Garnet and challenge the gym?" She hummed in acknowledgement, so I figured it would be safe to head out. I gently closed the door behind me as I left the room and walked downstairs to where Nurse Joy was holding my pokeball.

"Here you go Maya, your Blitzle is just fine now." I thanked her and ran out towards the gym.

"A challenger?" I stopped when I heard the voice.

"Yeah, I'm finally back Lenora." I turned and smiled at the archeologist.

"It took you long enough Maya, come on in and let's have that re-match you wanted. Just because you're the champion of the other regions, I won't make you battle with my trainers. It's their day off anyways." I nodded and followed her into the gym.

"So Lenora, find anything interesting recently?" I gazed around in awe at the artifacts that the museum connected to the gym held.

"Yeah, I recently obtained a fine example of dioptase and a few other crystals." I was amazed at the quality of the new crystals she showed me.

"Wow Lenora, those are amazing." She just laughed at my childish awe.

"Come along Maya, let's have that battle. You can explore the museum afterwards." I nodded and followed her over to the battlefield. She reached and let out her first Pokémon Herdier. I let out Akane first.

"Ready set Akane!" My Oshawatt took off her Scalchop and prepared for battle.

"Herdier, Take Down!" the doglike Pokémon charged at my Oshawatt.

"Akane, counter with Water Gun." I wanted to try to keep her out of Herdier's range for the battle. Besides, intimidate would have weakened any physical attacks. Unfortunately, Herdier just brushed off Akane's attack. I frowned. Akane could win this, but I hadn't worked on her dodging yet. I would be better off switching out to a ranged Pokémon and keeping her in reserve against Lenora's Watchog.

"Akane, good enough. Return." She ran back to me and settled down at my feet while I chose my next Pokémon. I was worried about my choice, but I was sure she would be fine, "Now Kitten, show me your power!" I let out my newest Pokémon. She franticly looked between Herdier and me, hoping that I was joking.

"A Cottonee? Whatever floats you boat, I guess. Now Herdier, Take Down once more!" it was now or never, Kitten was panicking, I wasn't even sure if she would be able to perform my command.

"Kitten, listen to me, jump up and use Poison Powder!" Kitten snapped out of her panic and jumped above Herdier's attack. Purple powder drifted down around Herdier, and poisoned it.

"Herdier, Bite!" Lenora's Pokémon charged at Kitten, who was slowly falling. Kitten panicked again as I tried to figure out how to help her.

"Kitten, Razor Leaf on the ground to push yourself higher!" I wasn't positive it would work, but it was the first thing that I could think of. Once again, Kitten preformed the dodge perfectly, "Excellent Kitten! Follow up with Giga Drain!" Kitten glowed green as she absorbed energy from Herdier. I was proud of her; I could tell that Herdier was starting to weaken.

"Alright Herdier, Take Down one more time!" Herdier charged at Kitten. I didn't want to try my luck with another dodge.

"Kitten, Razor Leaf, finish Herdier off!" it seemed that luck was on our side, because Razor Leaf was a critical hit and knocked Herdier out.

"Very good Maya, it's nice to see you still know what you are doing. I'm surprised you don't have an Eevee on you though. Now Watchog, it's your turn." I returned Kitten and let Chrome out.

"Chrome, let's finish this battle!" I grinned. This was why I loved battling; I could see all of my Pokémon doing their best.

"Watchog, Retaliate!" I smiled, just the move I was expecting.

"Chrome, Sand Attack! Hide in the dust." The Watchog ran right past Chrome in the confusion, wiping its eyes franticly trying to get the dust out. Thank Arceus that her Watchog had Illuminate and not Keen Eye.

"Watchog follow up with Hypnosis!" I cringed hoping with the accuracy drop Chrome wouldn't be put to sleep. Chrome pulled through and dodged the attack.

"Chrome, Pursuit!" I wasn't sure what I could do with her on the field. Scratch wouldn't be very effective, Sand Attack couldn't really deal damage, and Fake Out was next to useless.

"Watchog, Crunch!" that settled it, Chrome was out of her league right now.

"Chrome, return!" I let her run back over to wait with Akane by my feet. I could switch Kitten back in, but she was still tired from fighting the Herdier. I would just have to trust that Garnet would be willing and able to fight, "Garnet, you're up!" The small Blitzle appeared and looked at me in shock, "You up for this? If not, I won't force you to battle." She glanced over at the Watchog who was waiting patiently for Lenora to give a command.

"Maya, are you ready to continue?" Blitzle nodded along with me. I knew that most trainers would have just attacked, so I was silently thankful that Lenora had waited.

"Alright Garnet, Shock Wave!" The lightning attack dealt some damage to the normal type Pokémon.

"Watchog, retaliate!" Garnet looked panicked, and I remembered that she probably wasn't used to battling right now.

"Garnet, dodge with Quick Attack! Jump over Watchog and then use Flame Charge." Garnet hesitated for a moment before attempting my commands. Unfortunately, Garnet stumbled a bit and wound up crashing into Watchog's attack. She stumbled a bit before crashing into Watchog with Flame Charge. It was clumsy, but workable. The speed boost was going to be what I needed.

"Watchog, Crunch." I panicked, Garnet was too close for a simple dodge to keep her out of range, and Watchog was still faster than her.

"Garnet, Flame Charge again!" She looked at me like I was crazy, but still used the move anyways. Luckily, Watchog's Crunch only did minor damage to Garnet.

"Watchog , Hypnosis." Dang it, I forgot about that attack.

"Garnet, Quick Attack!" I was hoping that I could finish this in one hit in case Garnet fell asleep. I sighed when Watchog did not faint, but luckily, Hypnosis missed.

"Garnet, Flame Charge once again." Three speed boosts so far. Garnet was steadily becoming faster, a fact that Lenora seemed to catch on to.

"Watchog, Hypnosis, don't let that Blitzle get any more Flame Charges in!" She fell for it. I hope that three boosts are enough.

"Garnet, Shock Wave!" Garnet easily fired before Watchog had time to launch Hypnosis. The attack connected and the Watchog collapsed. I won the battle.

"Good Job Maya, I guess you still have your old skill." I grinned.

"Of course I do. No way I'd give up just because of some new Pokémon." I saw white light glowing around my feet and looked down.

"Looks like two of your Pokémon are evolving now Maya." I nodded in awe. Akane and Chrome were both evolving at the same time. The light faded and I looked at my new Pokémon. A Dewott and a Liepard, two strong Pokémon.

"Awesome! I was hoping they would evolve soon." I let Kitten out of her ball so she could see her new teammates.

"And here's your Basic Badge. Good luck on your travels Maya, I hope to see your Pokémon keep getting stronger." I nodded. Suddenly, Lenora's husband burst into the gym.

"Lenora, big problem! One of the former Team Plasma members is here!" I sighed. He probably meant N.

"Long green hair with a shiny Flygon?" I asked. Hawes nodded, "He's my traveling partner right now. Flygon's my ace Pokémon." I explained.

"Maya, why on earth are you traveling with the king of Team Plasma?" Lenora asked me.

"He saved my life, and I hate traveling alone. He's one of the few people who doesn't challenge me at every opportunity he gets. He's a good person now." They calmed down at my reassuring words. I was a good judge of people, and they knew it.

"If you trust him, he must be okay. You might want to go calm him down though. He seemed panicked and I think he was looking for you." I paled.

"I might have left before he got up, but I thought Flygon would be able to explain to him that I was just going over to the gym." Lenora smiled and patted my back.

"Go on and tell him that you're fine and show him your new Pokémon." I nodded and ran out with my Pokémon following me.

"N!" I called to him so he would stop pacing around the museum. He looked over and frowned.

"Maya, why did you leave in the morning?" he looked dejected. I guess he thought I had abandoned him.

"N, I wanted to get the gym battle over with. I figured I would let you sleep in." He walked to me and pulled me into a stifling hug.

"Next time just wake me up. I thought you had left me." I could barely breathe, but I just patted N's back to reassure him.

"Don't worry N, I would never abandon you." I chose my words as carefully as I could. I couldn't guarantee that I would always be by his side after all. He finally loosened his grip and looked around at my Pokémon.

"Akane and Chrome evolved, and I see Garnet's better. I'm guessing the Cottonee is your new Pokémon?" I nodded and picked up Kitten.

"Her name is Kitten. Kitten, this is my traveling partner N." He picked up Kitten and smiled.

"She likes you." I smiled.

"Of course she does, I treat her well. I treat all of my Pokémon well." He nodded.

"Come on Maya, let's go to the next town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chibi-Bandit- Hi, I know that this is late...**

**Maya- Late? You took entirely too long with this.**

**Chibi- Like I was saying, sorry for that, I've been busy with band and fencing...**

**Maya- So, you were too lazy. Move on.**

**Chibi- Alright, fine, I was a bit lazy. Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer to make up for that. It's almost 3000 words.**

**Maya- Didn't you have something you wanted to say?**

**Chibi- Yes I did. You see, my friend**

**Maya-Rikon's person?**

**Chibi- Yes, him, is writing a Pokemon fanfiction now. His is called "Plain Daylight". You really should read it if you have time...**

**Maya- That's about it, so yeah, time for the disclamer. If you would be so kind, N.**

**N- Chibi-bandit in no way owns Pokemon. If she did, there would be many changes...**

* * *

N and I were about to leave town with my Pokémon close behind us when I heard someone call out to me.

"Maya, just the trainer I was looking for." I turned to see who was addressing me and saw Blue.

"Blue, what brings you out here to Unova again?" I stopped to let him catch up.

"Gramps asked me to bring you something." I waited to see what it was that he was digging out of his backpack. He handed me a familiar pokeball.

"This is Vincent's ball. I thought that he was going to stay with Professor Oak and Hikari." I let Vincent out of his ball since I knew he preferred to travel along side of me.

"Yeah, but he got tired of playing mediator between the other Pokémon. He wanted to travel again. Hikari opted to stay there and help Gramps with the other Pokémon." Vincent nodded at Blue's explanation.

"Alright Vincent. It's nice to have you along again." He nodded to me as if to say the same.

"So Maya, how is your journey going?" I showed him my badge case.

"I've been doing great. Flygon hasn't helped me win any gym badges, just my Unova Pokémon." He nodded, obviously impressed.

"It's been a while since we battled, care for a two on two match?" I shrugged.

"Which Pokémon would you use?" he looked at me like I was crazy, "It's only fair, you know my two choices, so I should know yours." He smiled.

"Alright. Alakazam and Charzard." I could take out Alakazam fairly easy with Vincent, but Charzard would be a bit tougher. It had the capabilities to take out Flygon, but resisted most of her attacks.

"Okay, I accept your challenge." Flygon and Vincent moved out to the makeshift battlefield as Blue let out his strongest two Pokémon.

"Vincent, Dark Pulse, Flygon, stand your ground." Flygon shot me a look at my command. I held up two fingers to tell her my plan, and she nodded. I wanted her to wait till Charzard moved in for an attack and then intercept it.

"Alakazam, Calm Mind, Charzard, Dragon Claw!" I grinned and nodded to Flygon.

"Now Flygon, Aerial Ace on Alakazam. Vincent, Sucker Punch on Charzard." Blue seemed confused at my course of action as Vincent slammed into Charzard, allowing Flygon to dodge the Dragon Claw and inflict massive damage on Alakazam who wasn't prepared for an attack.

"Alakazam Psychic!" In one fluid motion, Vincent interrupted Alakazam with Dark Pulse. Alakazam couldn't standup to the assault of two of my strongest Pokémon, leaving Blue with only his Charzard standing.

"Ready to give in yet Blue?" He just smirked at me.

"Of course not Maya. Charzard, Dragon Claw!" This time the attack was aimed at Vincent.

"Vincent, Sucker Punch." Vincent growled as he launched himself up at Charzard.

"Charzard, avoid that and use Flamethrower!" The startled fire type flew up and let out a stream of flames, seriously hurting Vincent.

"Vincent, fall back and use Moonlight." Vincent tensed up, like he was going to disobey me, but he grudgingly followed my commands.

"Flygon, Draco Meteor!" I knew the attack wouldn't be enough to finish Charzard, but I wanted Vincent to have that honor. I kept an eye on Vincent as his fur started glowing silver.

"Charzard, Flame Thrower!" Vincent looked coolly into the attack that was aimed at him. He growled, but didn't make a move to dodge the attack.

"Vincent, jump and use Shadow Ball!" My close friend looked back at me and met my eyes. All at once, I could tell what he was thinking. Vincent wanted to dodge to the left and then fire a Dark Pulse, and then follow up with a Sucker Punch if necessary. I nodded, and he turned back to the fight. At the last second, Vincent sprung to the left and shot off a Dark Pulse. Charzard couldn't stand the hit, and I won the match.

"Wow Maya, even with only two of your Pokémon, you still managed to beat me." I shrugged and looked around for N, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Blue, I won because of the strength of my Pokémon, and my trust in their judgment." I said as Vincent lightly padded over to stand by me. I knelt down and looked in his eyes. He was tired of doing nothing, but we both knew I was not the proper trainer for him. He had long since reached the point where my form of training wouldn't be helpful for him. Still, I could see the pain in his eyes over leaving his mate. I could only think of one person who would be able to help Vincent improve. I silently asked if he was okay with that. His red eyes glowed with understanding and he went to stand next to Blue.

"Maya, why is you Pokémon standing next to me?" Of course he wouldn't understand.

"Vincent wants to go train with Red. Would you be willing to take him there?" Blue looked down at my Umbreon and nodded.

"Okay, but you owe me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Blue, I just beat you again. You can do me the favor, especially since I know you were planning on visiting Red on the way back." He froze as I passed him Vincent's pokeball.

"How did you know that?" I shrugged.

"Your backpack is fuller than normal, that and, you have your coat tied around your waist." He blushed.

"Yeah, I need to bring up his supplies." I smiled. It was nice to see that Red had friends like that.

"So Blue, what brings you to Unova anyways?" He shrugged.

"Gramps asked me to escort Sky back here." I blinked and looked around for my rival.

"For the last time, Miss Sky, I am not an Asian Trucker." I turned and saw N approaching us with Sky close behind him.

"N, are you ready to go; we need to get to the next town." I lightly tugged on his wrist as he glared at Sky. He nodded, but Sky ran in front of us.

"You can't leave yet, Asian Trucker, I challenge you to a battle!" N sent a panicked glance at me, and I remembered that he only had two of his Pokémon, and those two would make a scene.

"How about I take you on instead? N doesn't have any Pokémon that are convenient for battling in a town."

"Fine. Let's make this a double battle, two Pokémon each. Unova Pokémon only." I grinned at the rules.

"Alright then. I'll use Akane and Kitten." I let the two out of their balls and they looked up at me expectantly.

"Spike and Midnight are my two." She let out a Litwick and a Purrloin.

"Shall we begin?" She nodded.

"Spike, Bursting Flame!" I expected the fire type attack at Kitten.

"Kitten, dodge, Akane, Water Gun!" Kitten hopped behind Akane as she fired a pulse of water at the incoming fire. The attacks created a fog of steam, just as I hoped.

"Akane, get in close then use Night Slash! Kitten, Mega Drain on her Purrloin!" Akane easily ran through the steam and slashed at the Litwick. I saw her Purrloin grow visibly weaker as Kitten sapped her energy.

"Spike, Energy Ball on the Oshawatt, Midnight Assist!" So she was attempting to score a luck hit on Kitten. I knew my Cottonee could handle herself so I turned my attention to Akane, who was walking into the trap.

"Akane, deflect that Energy Ball with your attack, and then follow up with Razor Shell!" I called out the command and hoped it wasn't too late. Luckily, Akane was able to pull it off, and scored massive damage on the Litwick and cause it to faint. I heard a squeak from my Cottonee, and I looked to see what happened to Kitten. She was currently running around trying to dodge the Purrloin which appeared to be using Wild Bolt.

"Kitten, Razor Leaf, Akane, use Water Gun to push Kitten out of there!" Kitten flew up into the air as she fired leaves, and once she was hit by the Water Gun, she spiraled out of the way of the Wild Bolt. It wasn't the best move, but it was better than either of them taking the attack.

"Midnight, Shadow Claw!" The attack was targeted at Akane.

"Akane, counter that with Razor Shell. Kitten, Mega Drain." I was confident in my ability to win now. Akane easily fended off the attack while Kitten sapped more energy. Finally, the Purrloin collapsed.

"That's battle. Good match Sky." I walked over and shook her hand.

"Here, because you won, I'm gonna give this to you." She tossed me a stone as she returned her Pokémon.

"A Sun Stone?" I looked at it curiously.

"Yeah, you'll need one for your Cottonee to evolve eventually. I don't plan on getting any Pokémon that needs one, so I might as well give it to you.

"Thank you Sky!" She waived as she walked off. I glanced around for N, and sighed when I realized he was nowhere to be found. I returned all of my Pokémon, and called Flygon out.

"Hey Flygon, can you help me find N, he wandered off somewhere. She flew up, and looked around before returning, obviously agitated.

"What's wrong girl?" I put a hand on her head and she buzzed angrily. I heard footsteps and looked up.

"Weirdo, get back here!" Why Rikon was chasing N around was beyond me.

"Maya, help!" It must have been an amusing sight, an overly tall man hiding behind a short girl.

"Maya, there you are!" Please don't let this be a challenge.

"Yes Rikon? No offence, I love seeing you, but didn't you want to go back Kanto?" I nudged N away from me, hoping that he would stop clinging like a frightened toddler.

"Yeah, I was planning on going home, but I decided I wasn't ready yet. I've heard that White was pretty strong, so I'm going to challenge her too." Oh great, another rival in the area.

"You haven't done that already?" He shook his head.

"The league just recently opened backup after some incidents with Team Plasma hanging around." He punctuated the sentence with a glare towards N, as if that was his fault.

"Then why did you tell me you were planning on going home?" Sometimes, I felt like this kid was the most confusing person on the planet.

"I wanted to visit my family, but then I heard you were traveling around. Dragonite still wants a rematch." Flygon beat her wings rapidly, causing a small dust tornado.

"I think Flygon wants a rematch too. One on one again?" Flygon hummed her approval.

"Yep. If I win, you need to stop traveling with the weirdo." I really couldn't understand why Rikon hated him so much.

"No way, I can't travel alone!" Rikon sighed, obviously remembering the first time I attempted to visit him in Kanto. He had been pretty shocked to find me at his doorstep clinging to the back of Red's shirt with Blue walking beside us, laughing. He had quietly pulled me into the house before thanking the two trainers for bringing me safely.

"I would travel with you instead, or at least until we could find Danial and get him to travel with you instead." I could hear the hesitation in his voice. Things had become slightly awkward between us ever since he found out that I liked him.

"No, then what would I have to bet?" I really wasn't sure that I could pull through this fight, and I wasn't ready to lose N.

"Maya, why don't you wager this egg I found instead?" N pulled an egg out of his backpack.

"Sounds good to me, what about you, Rikon?" He didn't look too happy, but he agreed.

"So it's my Dragonite against your Flygon." I just nodded as Flygon flew to my side. He released his dragon, and we walked to the outskirts of town, where we were less likely to damage anything.

"The rules are, one Pokémon each, no swapping out, no items, right?" Rikon rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course Maya, isn't that how we normally go?" Flygon and Dragonite were both getting antsy now.

"Alright, begin!" Flygon almost surged forward, but I held up a hand. She stopped, miffed about my telling her not to move in.

"Smart Maya, but your tactics aren't enough! Dragonite, Ice Punch!" Dragonite surged forth at an almost impossible speed.

"Flygon, Aerial Ace, don't get hit." I grinned as my Pokémon dodged the attack, "Now, follow into Iron Tail!" Flygon managed to hit Dragonite square on the back, but the attack dealt little damage.

"Dragonite, Outrage." So that was his plan, get in close with a feint, and then pull out his strongest move.

"Flygon, get out of there!" She managed to evade the brunt of the attack, but took a bit of damage when Dragonite clipped her wing. There was nowhere she could run, the Dragonite was nearly as fast as she was, and with her wing injured, I wasn't sure how long she could last. I locked eyes with Rikon, who was smiling. I could tell he thought the same thing. His eyes burned brightly with the intensity of the battle. I had to look away. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I had trained so hard with Flygon so I wouldn't lose again.

"Flygon, Aerial Ace one more time, get into the forest!" Flygon glanced back at me like I was crazy, but followed the command. She easily wove through the trees, putting distance between herself and her opponent. Dragonite hesitated slightly at the forest edge, due to his larger size.

"Dragonite, wait for her to come out, then hit her with Outrage!" The command I was waiting for. Now, I would have time to pull of that attack. I met Rikon's eyes again. He was confused, but the fire didn't leave his gaze.

"Now Flygon, to the sky!" Dragonite tensed as Flygon burst out of the tree tops, appearing right in the sun's glare.

"Dragonite, go!" it took a second, but that was exactly what I needed.

"Flygon, Draco Meteor!" At the same time the red-orange aura surrounded Dragonite, a blue one surrounded Flygon. She roared, and the meteors cascaded over our field, repeatedly hitting Dragonite, who showed no sign of slowing down. I wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Come on Flygon." I murmured under my breath. This battle would be close; whoever landed the next hit would win.

"Maya, that's a new move." I looked over at Rikon.

"Yeah, I trained so hard so I wouldn't lose to you again." I saw the gleam in his eye that had captivated me so long ago. Now I remembered why I wanted to be a trainer.

"Well, let's see if your training can pull through!" I looked up to Flygon, who was barely hovering outside of Dragonite's range. Dragonite's aura vanished, and he became confused. It was my chance.

"Flygon, Aerial Ace!" She understood and flew under Dragonite, easily popping up behind him.

"Dragonite, Ice Punch!" Dragonite's claw glowed with ice as he attempted to hit Flygon.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw!" It was a gamble, but I trusted Flygon. Both moves hit, and we both had to shield ourselves from the debris thrown up from our dragons hitting the ground. When the dust cleared, we saw neither of them moving.

"So that's it. We tied." Rikon walked over to his Dragonite, and called him back into his ball.

"So it appears." I walked over to Flygon. She weakly looked up at me, "Good job girl. You tied." She hummed an apology as I called her back as well.

"That was a good battle Maya, I haven't found as good an opponent in a while." I grinned at the praise.

"So what are we going to do about the egg?" tying was so rare, neither of us had thought what to do if we did.

"I'll travel with you until it hatches. Then we can decide who keeps it." I could tell this was going to be a long few days. I glanced towards my traveling companion who nodded, fairly scared.

"Alright, but leave N alone." Rikon sighed.

"Fine, let's get going, I want to make it to Castelia city by sundown." I glanced at my watch, which read it was already five, just enough time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chibi- I'm sorry this is so late, my computer stopped letting me upload to fanfic, and then it died with the next three chapters on it...**

**Maya- Slacker! How do you plan to fix this?**

**Chibi- Maya, calm down! Anyways, after a lengthy process of attempting to fix this, I found all of the chapters in question on my friend's facebook chat archive!**

**Maya- And in your email, since you're paranoid about stuff like that.**

**Chibi- Yes yes, that too. Now, I'm gonna find all of them, and hopefully get the next chaper as well, since it's spring break, and I just got a new copy of White.**

**Maya- And this helps how?**

**Chibi- Now I know when the pokemon should evolve!**

**Maya- Right, anyways, time for the disclamer. N, you know the drill!**

**N- Right. Chibi-Bandit does not own Pokemon, and in no way clames to.**

9-

"How much farther is this place?"Somehow, we managed to get lost in Pinwheel Forest.

"Well, I'm not sure Rikon. Care to explain why you insisted we take the long way through the forest instead offollowing the road?" I was currently in charge of fending off wild Pokémon, butI could tell my Pokémon were starting to tire out. I glanced at my watch before turning to Rikon and N, "Guys, it's too late to continue on. I say we stop here and set up camp."

"I say we keep going." Chrome mewed weakly in protest at Rikon's plan.

"No Rikon, my Pokémon are so weak that a Magikarp could beat them. They need a rest, and so do we." I dropped my gear bag onto the ground and took the egg from him.

"But Maya, we don't have the properequipment for camping." N started, but I held up a hand.

"Don't worry about the gear N; we canjust sleep on the ground with our Pokémon." I carefully sat down with the egg in my lap before releasing my other Pokémon. Rikon didn't seem too happy, bu0 the released his Wartortle anyways.

"What about the egg?" N asked.

"Kitten and Garnet can hold it." My Blitzle and Cottonee looked up at the sound of their names. N took the egg from me and knelt down by my two Pokémon. I guess he explained to them, because he easily placed the egg between Garnet and Kitten so it rested in Kitten's fluff. I curled up against Flygon and started to sleep. Today had been especially tiring since I had woken up extra early to catch Kitten.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, it was not to the sight I expected. Akane was desperately pawing at my arm. Chrome was openly agitated, and Rikon already had the egg.

"What's going on?" I looked around once more as I attempted to figure out what was missing.

"Nothing's going on Maya, just go back to sleep." He told me. I couldn't find the familiar sight of poofy green hair.

"Rikon, where is N?" I returned all of my Pokémon, save Akane and Flygon.

"He vanished during the night." He turned away and I jolted. Before I even realized, my hand was clenched with the bottom of Rikon's shirt inside my fist.

"Rikon, don't leave me." I meekly whispered. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Maya, stop that, you're older now." He trailed off when he saw the panicked tears welling in my eyes, "No Maya, please don't cry, I'll find N for you, just wait here." I couldn't do that again.

"No! I'm staying with you. I don't want to be alone anymore." I couldn't bear to lose anyone ever again. The last time I was alone, both my mom and my step-father were killed.

"Maya, I'll find him, just please stop clinging." He let out his Arcanine to show he was making an effort. He hoisted me onto Flygon's back, and placed Akane in my arms so I could have my mental breakdown as we searched. Arcanine started sniffing around, trying to catch N'sscent.

"Why did he leave again?"I asked softly. Rikon glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Maya, he left because he knows he isn't right to be your traveling partner. He feels like he is corrupt, where as you are so pure and innocent." Arcanine padded over to Rikon, and a few emotions flashed over his face.

"Are you sure about this Maya?" He asked. I carefully stepped off Flygon, and returned my last two Pokémon to their balls.

"Rikon, I need to find him." The tears stopped coming as I made my resolution. I wouldn't let him suffer anymore.

"Alright, I can't stop you. Arcanine found his scent, but there are some Galvantula near where he is." I nodded and tightened my grip on Flygon's ball.

"So Rikon, what was the Pokémon my parents asked me to bring to you?" I asked out of curiosity. He reached for the Moon Ball on his belt, but stopped and smiled.

"Maybe later." He answered mysteriously. So he really did use the ball I made for him.

"Is that the Moon Ball I gave you?" I asked as we followed Arcanine's fast run.

"Of course. I don't normally go and get balls made from apricorns." Arcanine came to an abrupt stop and I saw N cornered by three Galvantula. My hand flew to Flygon's ball and I sent it soaring at them without a second thought.

"Flygon, Iron Tail!" I ran as fast as I could, and I saw red when I noticed N was unconscious and injured. I vaguely noticed Rikon yelling an order at his Arcanine, who began to assist Flygon in defeating the Galvantula. I easily lifted N up and ran back to where Rikon was standing. I heard Arcanine yelp, and looked over to see how the fight was going. Rikon's fire type was nursing a paralyze wound as well as massive damage, presumably from the use of Flare Blitz. Flygon was attempting to hold back the other two Galvantula's all by herself.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw!" I hoped a dragon type move would finish another Galvantula. To my relief, the remaining Elespider Pokémon retreated. Flygon zipped over as Rikon returned his Arcanine.

"Maya, this doesn't look good for him." Rikon started, but I held up a hand and got on Flygon's back, still carrying N.

"Rikon, get on. Put the egg in your backpack and hold on tight." I pulled my goggles down as Rikon climbed onto Flygon as well.

"Maya, are you sure this is safe?" Rikon asked, but it was too late. I urged Flygon on as fast as she could go. I felt Rikon's grip tighten as we flew up through the tree canopy. She locked onto the next city and flew as fast as she possibly could, knowing that N's life was at stake. Within minutes, we landed at the Pokémon center, and I charged in, carrying N.

"Nurse Joy, my friend was injured by some Galvantula!" I ran carrying N's limp body.

"Get him on a stretcher; I'll see what I can do." She told me. An Audino ran up with a stretcher and I placed N on it.

I paced back and forth in front of the doors that N was behind while I waited for Nurse Joy to report how he was.

"Maya, why don't you sit down until N gets better." Rikon suggested. I looked over at the spot next to him, and decided to sit down. I heard the doors open, and a strangely dressed man ran in.

"Nurse Joy said that there was a person who was injured by a Galvantula, where?" The strangely dressed man asked. I numbly pointed to the room in front of me.

"Don't worry, I've got an antidote that should work quickly." With those reassuring words, the strangely dressed guy disappeared into the treatment room.

"That must be the gym leader." Rikon said to himself. I looked over at Rikon, puzzled.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. At this point, I would welcome any distraction.

"The local gym leader, Burgh, is a bug type, and naturally has antidotes to most of the poisons that bug type Pokémonuse." Rikon explained. I nodded. Just then, Nurse Joy came out.

"Maya Ailera, Rikon Marsitistan, you were the ones who brought this young man in, right?" Nurse Joy asked. We nodded. "I'm happy to say that he will be fine in a day or two." I smiled when she told us this.

"So Maya, I heard that you are finally making a Unova gym run. I do hope you'll stop by so I can confirm the rumors about you myself." Burgh was about to walk out, but I stopped him.

"What rumors?" I asked with suspicion. He smiled kindly.

"Nothing bad, but you'll just have to beat me to find out." He quickly responded. I grinned. I hadn't had a good chance to train since the last city.

"You can count on that." I replied. He left the Pokémon center after that.

"Maya, you might want to go catch a fire type for this." Rikon said. I shot Rikon a glance.

"Why do you say that?" I didn't really want to get a new fire type yet, there was one farther into the region that I had my eye on.

"His bug types can easily defeat your Cottonee and your Liepard. His ace is also part grass type, and could annihilate your Dewott." He stopped, knowing that I didn't care to be told about how I could potentially lose.

"Rikon, you should know I have my own trick." I told him. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on Maya, we should walk around this city a bit first. Maybe this egg will hatch so I can stop traveling with you idiots." Rikon joked. I stuck my tongue out at him, but followed him out anyways.

"You don't really think we're idiots,right?" I asked. He hesitated, acting like he was thinking.

"Not you. You're a genius when it comes to Pokémon. That's what makes you a good rival." He explained. So that's all I was to him. A rival. He must have noticed my sudden silence because he quickly added, "I'm glad to have you as a friend too." I smiled again and skipped to catch up with him.

"As long as you still consider me that." I replied happily. He rolled his eyes, but suddenly, the egg began to glow.

"It's hatching!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"I wonder what it will be." He murmured.

"Something cute!" I said with enthusiasm.

"I hope it's something strong." He said, obviously being more realistic about it. The glowing stopped, and a small green blob of jelly was floating in front of us.

"It's so cute! Rikon, what is it?" I carefully lifted the Pokémon up so I could look at it. It was green and had this cute little yellow swirl.

"That would be a Solosis. It's a psychic type." Rikon told me. The small Pokémon smiled happily.

"What a cute little one." Rikon just laughed at my childish behavior.

"You can keep her." He said as he handed me a Moon Ball.

"I thought you didn't get apricorn balls." I took the ball and lightly tapped the Pokémon on the head with the button. The Solosis didn't even put up a fight as the ball clicked in my hands.

"I made an exception when I was in Johto last. Silver wanted me to." He shrugged. Of course Silver would play a roll. I would have to thank him at some point.

"Well, thanks. Moon Balls are my favorite." He nodded. I could have sworn I heard him say "I know" under his breath.

"Why don't you go challenge the gym?" He suggested. I looked over at him.

"Don't you want to challenge it too?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"I'll challenge the gym tomorrow, since I'll be stuck here another day anyways. Besides, I want to see you fight." His choice. If he wanted to watch, who am I to tell him no.

"Alright, but first I have to name my new Pokémon." I couldn't think of anything to name her.

"Drifter." He said after a moment of thought. I was surprised by his choice.

"Why Drifter?" I asked. He grinned.

"Easy, you drift from region to region. It's your choice though. You don't have to use it if you don't like it." He explained. We walked the rest of the way to the gym in silence. When we got there, I saw Burgh standing outside.

"Oh Maya, I didn't think you would comeby today. Technically, the gym is closed, but if you want to battle, I will gladly accept your challenge." Burgh said as ran up to great us.

"I couldn't, if it's your day off, you should enjoy it." I felt bad for bugging him on his day off. He just laughed atme.

"Nonsense. There haven't been many trainers around lately, so I'd be happy to get a battle. The day off is more for my trainers so they don't have to hide." He explained. I grinned. Who was I to refuse a gym challenge without any trainers?

"Alright, but what about the referee?" I asked. Burgh thought over my question before running off.

"Stay there, I'll be right back!" Burgh said as he ran off. I traded glances with Rikon.

"He sure is a lively character." Rikon said hesitantly. I nodded.

"Yep." I replied. We didn't have time to say anything else, as Burgh came running up with Nurse Joy behind him.

"Come on Maya, let's get this going!" Burgh called as he ran in. I had to suppress a laugh as I followed Burgh into the gym.

"So this match is an official gym battle between challenger Maya Ailera and leader Burgh. I take it both of you already know the rules, so send out your first Pokémon." Nurse Joy started. I knew his first Pokémon would be weak to psychic types, so I decided to start out with my newest addition.

"Drifter, time to shine!" I called out my newest Pokémon. The small Solosis looked at me, slightly frightened.

"Maya, are you sure it's a good idea to use a newly hatched Pokémon?" Rikon called with worry. I just looked at Solosis, who turned towards her opponent.

"I've got this Rikon." I told him. He just shook his head at me.

"I'll start with Whirlipede." Burghtold me. Just as expected.

"Drifter, use Psychic!" I called. The attack did quite a bit of damage to Burgh's Pokémon for the level of my Pokémon.

"Whirlipede, use Poison Tail!" Burgh's choice confused me. Why wouldn't he exploit one of Drifter's weaknesses?

"Drifter, Acid Armor!" I wasn't sure how, but my Solosis had learned quite a few egg moves. A purple shell glowed around her as Whirlipede smashed its tail into her. The attack left my Pokémon with a nasty poison.

"Drifter, can you keep going." She bounced right back. I stopped to think. If I wanted to stand a chance at keeping Drifter in, I would need to boost her low defense as far as I could, "Acid Armor again!" She easily repeated the move.

"Shouldn't you switch her out? I don't think she can last long with that kind of poison." Burgh called. I just grinned at Burgh. So that was his plan, to poison her and make me switch so he could use Pursuit.

"Check her damage. She didn't take any poison damage. Now Drifter, use Acid Armor one more time." That should bringher defense up to a reasonable point.

"Dang it, she has Magic Guard doesn't she." I just nodded, "In that case, Whirlipede, use Poison Tail again!"

"Drifter, counter that with Psychic!" She hit Whirlipede again, and I could tell it was at about half health. Drifter was slowly becoming weaker too.

"Whirlipede, Struggle Bug!" I flinched as the strong attack hit Drifter. Thankfully, she didn't faint from the attack,and her special attack was lowered.

"Drifter, take a rest." I called her back, much to Burgh's surprise.

"What Pokémon are you going to use next?" Burgh asked. I was hoping to use my personal ace later, but I might need her now. No, Chrome might be able to withstand a hit or two now.

"Chrome, let's finish this!" I knew he would attempt to use Struggle Bug as his first move and get a clean one hit knock out on my Liepard.

"Whirlipede, Struggle Bug!" I needed to interrupt the attack.

"Chrome, Fake Out!" The attack didn't deal much damage, but it stunned Whirlipede, which was what I needed. Now I just needed Chrome to pull the right move.

"Now Chrome, Assist!" She glowed purpleas she used Psychic, just the move I had wanted. It knocked Whirlipede out.

"Wow Maya, you really are a wonderful trainer! Dwebble, you're next!" Burgh seemed amazed. I returned Chrome in favorof a water type.

"Akane, let's win this!" My Dewott nodded enthusiastically.

"Dwebble, use Sand Attack!" An accuracy drop could be harmful in the long run.

"Akane, jump up and use Water Gun!"Akane jumped over the cloud of sand and nailed Dwebble with a powerful Water Gun.

"Dwebble, Smack Down!" The attack dealt quite a bit of damage to Akane, but she quickly bounced back to her feet.

"Akane, Water Gun again!" Dwebble managed to dodge that one.

"Dwebble, Struggle Bug!" The attack didn't deal much damage, but it lowered Akane's special attack.

"Akane, use Water Gun again!" The attack hit, and Dwebble took a lot of damage, but still stayed up.

"Dwebble, Shoot Down!" The attack hit Akane, but did little damage to her.

"Akane, finish this with Razor Shell!" the attack easily finished off the Dwebble.

"Could it be time to bug out of here? No, no, I refuse to be squashed." Wow, that wasan interesting thing to say.

"Akane, are you good?" My Dewott just sent me a glance.

"Maya, shouldn't you use another Pokémon? Akane is injured, and his next Pokémon could wipe her out easily." Rikon called over tome. I just smiled.

"I've got this Rikon. Akane has a secret weapon." Akane nodded in agreement.

"Alright, time for my last Pokémon, go Leavanny!" A grass bug type would be hard for Akane, but her breeding would help.

"Akane, Air Slash!" Burgh looked startled that she could use that move.

"That was unexpected. Leavanny, counter that with Razor Leaf!" Both attacks hit, and Leavanny took massive damage, but remained standing. Akane couldn't take the damage, and fainted.

"You did good Akane. Now Burgh, it's time for you to see my trump card! Go Garnet!" My Blitzle appeared in a red flash.

"An electric type? Surely you know that Leavanny resists electric moves." Burgh said in confusion. I just grinned.

"Garnet, use Flame Charge!" Flames surrounded Garnet as she charged down Leavanny.

"Leavanny, Protect!" Garnet was pushed back, but not discouraged.

"Flame Charge again!"Garnet was successful this time, and the speed boost kicked in.

"Leavanny, use Razor Leaf!" That was a bad move on his part.

"Garnet, Flame Charge, knock those leaves away!" The leaves burned up in the flames that surrounded Garnet. She easily slammed into Leavanny again. Leavanny almost crumpled under the attack.

"Leavanny, use Struggle Bug!" The attack hit, but dealt very little damage to Garnet, and the special attack dropw as basically useless.

"Garnet, use Flame Charge one more time!" The attack was too much for Leavanny to endure.

"That's it. I'm beat. Good job Maya." Burgh consented. I grinned and absent mindedly petted Garnet.

"Thanks Burgh, but it was all my Pokémon's doing. They did so well." I returned my Blitzle to her ball so she could relax.

"You deserve this badge." He said as he pulled out a badge. I gladly took the Insect Badge and added it to my case with my other badge. We all started to go back to the Pokémon Center, which was being ignored during my battle with Burgh.

"So Burgh, what were the other leaders saying about me?" I asked as we walked back.

"They were saying that you knew the Pokémon that you used so well that you could make insane strategies during battles." I just laughed.

"They're wrong; it's a skill I got from contests. I'm not that good of a battler." I explained.

"Why don't you two rest at the Pokémon Center until Burgh is ready to battle you Rikon?" Nurse Joy asked us.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said as we walked in, "Rikon, how about you?"

"I'll stay too." I grinned. We patiently waited as our Pokémon were healed.

"Lucky for you, we have multiple rooms open if you don't want to share." Nurse Joy explained. Without sparing a glance at my friend, I answered.

"Separate rooms please, I've had enough of sleeping near guys." She laughed and handed us both keys.

"First rooms on the left and right." We thanked her before running to the rooms.

"Maya, are you going to be alright by yourself?" Rikon asked as he turned to go into his room.

"Yep. I have my Pokémon with me." I shut the door behind me, and let all of my Pokémon out of their balls. I curled up on the bed with them all gathered around me and promptly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chibi- Ok, caught up. So, next chapter, I'll be introducing a new character.**

**Maya- Oh, is it your new crush?**

**Chibi- What? No! I've told you, I don't like anyone so soon after my breakup...**

**Maya- Sure, keep telling yourself that.**

**Chibi- Anyways, the new character has no human counterpart, other than sharing the name of someone I know. I'll let you figure out what his purpose is.**

**Maya- Whatever, just finish the next chapter by the end of the week. Now for the disclamer, how about it?**

**Chibi- Chibi-Bandit does not clam ownership of pokemon, nor any of their characters.  
_**

I woke up to a sandpapery tongue on my arm. I sleepily looked over and saw an Arcanine. I glanced at the door in alarm, but relaxed when I saw Rikon standing outside, facing the other way. "Maya, hurry up or I'm leaving you. I want to get the gym challenge out of the way early." Rikon called from his post outside of my door.

I returned my sleeping Pokémon. I quickly pulled on my traveling gear and bolted out of the room with Rikon's Arcanine next to me. He looked amused at my quick change. "What time is it?" I asked as I stifled a yawn.

"Around 8:30 in the morning." He answered as he passed me a Pecha Berry. I sighed as I nibbled on the berry.

"Why so early Rikon?" I asked as I rubbed my eye.

"Because the gym opens in an hour. I want to get some practice in first. Will you help?" He said with a grin. I sighed, knowing that he would manage to convince me, even if I didn't want to.

"I only have my Flygon with me." I told him, hoping to discourage him from using me a training partner.

"That's fine; I just want to work on accuracy and evasion with Arcanine." The dog like Pokémon bounded around at our feet happily.

"Alright, I'll help. Where would you like to go to practice?" I asked reluctantly agreeing to help him.

"How about Skyarrow Bridge?" He suggested as he led me through the town, obviously knowing perfectly well where he was going.

"Is that really safe?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, Don't worry, I asked Nurse Joy before I woke you up. We just have to avoid hitting any of the support beams." I sighed. Looks like I never had a chance at refusing.

"Alright, let's get started!" Rikon called over as we exited the city onto the bridge.

"Flygon, take the field." I called to my strongest Pokémon with me. She appeared among her sparkles and sent me a bored look.  
"Arcanine, let's go." The dog like Pokémon bounded to his side.

"Go ahead and start." I said reluctantly.

"Arcanine, use Flame Thrower!" Flygon glanced back at me and I gave her the signal. She easily evaded the flames before returning to hover by my side.

"You'll have to do better than that." I told him.

"Of course Maya, that was just our warm up, now for the training!" Arcanine howled in response to Rikon's taunt.

"Alright, Flygon, let's show them our worth!" She hummed in agreement.

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed!" The fire type flashed forward at Flygon, but the move seemed a bit lurchy, as if Rikon was waiting for something.

"Flygon, hold your ground." I said soft enough that Rikon wouldn't hear.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" The attack came at a blinding speed.

"Flygon, Arial Ace, up and over!" She nimbly dodged all of the flames before stopping to hover just out of reach.

"Now, let's finish this, Flygon, Draco Meteor!" At first, Arcanine easily dodged the attack.

"Is that all you got Maya? And here I thought this would be a challenge." Rikon taunted.

"How about we pick up the tempo a bit, Flygon, don't hold back anymore!" she roared and suddenly the meteor shower picked up quite a bit.

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed, don't get hit!" Rikon seemed surprised, but he didn't give up. His Arcanine attempted to continue dodging, but I could tell it was taxing to continue at that speed, "Maya, this is a bad idea, what about the bridge." He called over

I traded glances with Flygon, and she understood. She toned down the power of the attack while increasing how many times it hit.

"Flygon, give it everything you've got!" She glowed, and the attack picked up even more.

"That's impossible!" Arcanine got hit, and the battle was ended. Flygon flew back to my side, obviously exhausted.

"Good job Flygon, thank you." I called her back into her ball so that she could get some rest.

"Wow Maya, I can tell that you've trained Flygon well." I shot him a glare as I started walking back to the Pokémon Center, intent on getting Flygon checked up.

"Maybe it's because I've had her for a long time. She's my partner after all." I said as he caught up.

"She was the first Pokémon you caught all by yourself wasn't she?" I just nodded in response as we approached the Pokémon Center. "

Yeah, I guess she was." I said looking at the ball fondly, "What was your first Pokémon?"

"First caught, or first received?" He asked with a glance.

"Caught." I specified. Chances were, the first Pokémon he received would have been the one I brought to him.

"In that case, Dratini. Well, he's long since evolved into Dragonite." He explained. That explained how the two were so close.

"Hello Rikon, Maya. Done with training already?" Nurse Joy asked as we ran in to the center.

"Yeah, can you heal Arcanine for me? I want to challenge Burgh as soon as possible." Rikon said as he offered up Arcanine's pokeball.

"Of course. Give me a second. Maya, do you have any injured Pokémon?" I nodded and handed her Flygon's ball.

"She might just be tired though." I explained as she placed both Pokémon in the healing machine. It glowed a soft white light before beeping.

"There you two go, good as new." She handed both of us our Pokémon back. Rikon ran out of the center, leaving me to talk to the nurse.

"Is N alright?" I asked quietly.

"He will be fine. He's still asleep right now though. Why don't you go with your friend to the gym in the mean time, if he wakes up before you are back, I'll send him over." I thanked Nurse Joy before heading out after Rikon, who surprisingly was waiting right outside the center.

"What took you so long Maya?" He said as he started walking to the gym.

"I have a friend who's currently still sick. I wanted to check up on him to make sure he wasn't dying." I said defensively.

"Oh right, N's still out. That's why I'm stuck babysitting you." He said sarcastically.

"I don't have to watch your battle. I could just as easily be training my newer Pokémon for my next battle, or sitting near N." I said with a glare.

"But you chose to come with me." He said as we arrived at the gym.

"Yeah, and you chose to wait for me." I countered. In return, he sped up, forcing me to walk quicker to keep up.

"Oh hi there you two, did you come for your gym match?" Burgh asked Rikon as we walked in.

"Yeah, are you ready to lose again?" Rikon asked with a hand on his first Pokémon.

"I won't give up that easily. I've gotten some better Pokémon to fight you with." Burgh said with a shy smile.

"I'll still win. Unlike Maya here, I actually brought a strong Pokémon with me." I rolled my eyes as the two walked over to the field. I let Kitten out of her ball and sat down against a wall where I would have a clear view of the field.

"This is an official gym battle between challenger Rikon Marsitistan and leader Burgh. Let the battle begin!" The referee said as the two released their first Pokémon. Burgh had a Scolipede, and Rikon had his Arcanine.

"Scolipede, use Steamroller!" The oversized bug Pokémon charged at Arcanine, but Rikon looked unfazed. "

Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!" Arcanine blurred out of the way and reappeared behind Scolipede, where he was in position to hit with an attack, "Follow up with Flame Thrower!" The attack managed to defeat Scolipede in one shot. "If this is all you've got, than victory will be mine easily!" Rikon shouted, Arcanine happily sitting on the field.

"Alright, next up is Crustle!" At least this would prove a bit more difficult than the Scolipede.

"Arcanine, Flame Thrower!" The attack did quite a bit of damage, but not quite enough for a one hit this time.

"Crustle, use Struggle Bug!" Arcanine didn't even flinch at the weak attack, but the special attack drop would probably hurt in the long run.

"Arcanine, use Flame Thrower again!" Somehow, Arcanine managed a critical hit, and Crustle was knocked out.

"Time for my third Pokémon, Leavanny!" This match up was going to end bad for Burgh, "Leavanny, use Struggle Bug!" The attack did more damage, but still not enough to faze Arcanine.

"Flame Thrower!" Despite the two attack drops, the attack still managed to defeat the Leavanny in one hit.

"Wow, I have one more Pokémon to use this time! Go, Galvantula!" Rikon and I recognized the Pokémon instantly. It was one of the flock that had hurt N. from the looks of it, it was the largest of the flock.

"Arcanine, use Flame Thrower." Rikon watched the Pokémon suspiciously to make sure it wouldn't use any strange attacks.

"Electro Web!" The electric type attack did a fair amount of damage to Arcanine. It looked like both Pokémon were sitting around half of their health.

"Arcanine, use Flare Blitz!" The final attack was unexpected as Arcanine charged at the Galvantula. The attack connected, and Galvantula was knocked out, leaving Arcanine barely standing from the recoil.

"That's it, Challenger Rikon wins!" The referee called as the two returned their Pokémon.

"Nicely done Rikon. You deserve the badge too." Burgh said as he handed Rikon the badge.

"Rikon, I'm going to go check on N now." I called as I walked out, trying to calm down after seeing the Galvantula. When I was half way back, I heard footsteps running up behind me.

"Maya, slow down." Rikon called as he finally managed to catch up.

"Are you going to head over to the next town now?" I asked him as we finished our walk to the center.

"Not quite yet, I'm going to wait till N's back on his feet. Can't have you wandering around alone." He said with a smile. I was happy, that he was going to wait. We walked the remainder of the way to the Pokémon Center in quiet.

"Welcome back Rikon, I heard you won your battle, congratulations. Maya, N is almost awake, so if you want to go wait by the door, feel free to." Nurse Joy said as we walked in.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I said as I walked over to the room she had been talking about with Rikon right behind me. "I'm glad that that idiot is feeling better now." He told me softly. "Thanks Rikon, I'm glad he's safe too." We both sat in silence as we waited for the door to open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chibi- So, here's the new chapter I've been holding on to for a while now...  
****Maya- Yeah, she's been done for a while now.  
Chibi- I'm thinking of starting up another story, but I'm not sure if it I'll post it...  
Maya- Anyways, here's the chapter. N, if you would.  
M- Chibi-Bandit in no way claims to own Pokemon or any of the characters other than her own...**

**EDIT- Opps, I had to change the ending...**

* * *

I heard rustling, and the door finally opened.

"Maya?" Came N's weak voice. I ran over to the door and put an arm around him so he wouldn't fall over.

"Are you feeling better? Please don't take off like that again, you scared me. We weren't sure if you would make it." I said, nearly crying tears of joy.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was a burden…" he trailed off.

"Why would you think that?" I asked in confusion. He glanced at Rikon and refused to meet my stare, "Wait, you think I like Rikon! Well, I don't, he's a traveling partner, a friend, and a rival, nothing more." He looked down at me hopefully and pulled me up into a crushing hug.

"So you'll stay with me?" I laughed quietly at his childishness.

"Of course N." I said gently. Rikon coughed, and I extracted myself from N's arms.

"Now this is touching and all, but I'm going to head over to the next city on Dragonite. Later Maya, don't take too long." I sighed as Rikon ran out of the Pokémon Center.

"We should leave too. You up to traveling now?" I asked N. He nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. Nimbasa City next, right? It's just a little ways through the desert." I frowned. I wasn't a big fan of the desert, even if Flygon loved it. I wondered if Rikon would be alright on Dragonite's back. As we walked out of the Pokémon center, a familiar brunette boy ran up, an Umbreon at his heels.

"Maya, I challenge you to a battle!" I blinked and looked down at my belt as my friend yelled his challenge at me.

"Maya, who is he?" N asked, moving closer to my back.

"That is my old friend Adam." I explained to N. "Now Adam, I can't battle you right now. The only one of my team with me is Flygon." I told him patiently.

"Then get the others!" I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get anywhere against him.

"N, would you be a dear and hold my Unova Pokémon? If Adam came all this way for a battle, who am I to deny him." I said in irritation.

"Good. I'll go wait on Route 4, come see me when you're ready." Adam said as he walked off.

"Come on, let's phone Professor Juniper, I'm sure she'll understand." I said reluctantly as I walked back into the Pokémon Center. I walked over to the PC and withdrew my team, or at least the ones I would need against Adam.

"Which Pokémon will you use Maya?" N asked curiously.

"I'm going to use my Sceptile Skipper, Mai, Flygon, and Setsuna." I said with little thought. I knew his team well enough that I wouldn't need any other Pokémon.

"Will you be okay with just those four?" He asked, and I only smiled. We walked the rest of the way with N prattling on about random things while I thought of battle strategies to pummel Adam into the ground. The impulsive child had never managed to beat me, even when we were just starting our adventure though Sinnoh. We walked out to the Route and I pulled my goggles down to cover my eyes against the sandstorm.

"What took so long Maya? I've been waiting forever." Adam had his cocky grin plastered all over his face. I sighed and walked over to stand in front of him.

"Alright, what are your rules?" I asked, ignoring his taunt.

"No items. That's it." I figured he would use those rules. For some reason, even though he wouldn't switch his Pokémon, he never included it as a rule.

"Fine by me." I moved my hand to my first Pokémon. I would start with Sceptile, since he was my starter from that region.

"Alright, let's go! Nocturne, you're up first." As I though, his first Pokémon was his beloved Umbreon. I unhooked Skipper's ball and tossed it lazily.

"Skipper, time to shine!" My body tensed as I got ready for the battle.

"Nocturne, use Toxic!" I knew it would be fatal for Sceptile to get poisoned this early.

"Skipper, dodge and counter with X-Scissor!" Skipper easily dodged and countered with a clean hit. The battle was far from over though.

"Nocturne, use Faint Attack!" I knew Skipper wouldn't be able to dodge Nocturne's hit.

"Skipper, follow up with another X-Scissor!" Seconds after Sceptile got hit, he landed the second X-Scissor.

"Nocturne, Moonlight!" I grinned at his fatal mistake. Moonlight wouldn't be able to recover much because of the sand, and he just gave away that Nocturne's HP was low.

"Skipper, X-Scissor one more time!" As Nocturne stopped glowing, Skipper's attack landed, and he fainted from the critical hit Skipper landed.

"I won't lose this time too! Cooper, lend me your power!" I flinched at the size of his Drapion, but Skipper looked undaunted.

"Skipper, use Earthquake as soon as he moves in." I said just loud enough that Skipper would hear without Adam being able to hear.

"Not gonna attack Maya?" Adam asked with a smirk. I just smiled, "Fine, I'll start, Cooper, Cross Poison!"

"Skipper, now!" Skipper easily smashed the ground with his tail and threw the Cooper off balance. The attack aimed at him missed.

"No! Get away from me!" I turned as soon as I heard N yell, just in time to see him being taken away by a Hydreion.

"Sorry Adam, we'll finish this later!" I yelled as I switched Skipper out for Flygon.

"Like hell we will!" He called back Cooper and sent out his Hydreion.

"I don't have time to play trainer with you right now!" I quickly jumped on Flygon and spurred her after the Hydreion carrying N.

"I'm gonna help you idiot!" Guille quickly caught up with Flygon. I nodded in thanks, and pulled out my phone. I quickly punched in Rikon's number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Yes?" He answered, drawing out the e. I could tell by the noise that he was still flying on Dragonite.

"It's Maya. N was captured by a Hydreion, and Adam and I are in aerial pursuit. Will you help?" I asked. I heard him tell Dragonite something before he hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket before urging Flygon to speed up a bit.

"What did Rikon say?" Adam asked. I shrugged, straining to listen for signs of other Pokémon. I heard a dragon's roar, and knew Rikon had spotted us.

"You called?" Rikon burst through the clouds on his Dragonite. I smiled and pointed at the Hydreion carrying N.

"That's our target." I explained to Rikon.

"And you haven't caught up yet?" He asked, curious as to why I didn't have Flygon at her top speed.

"I want to find out who took him. He knew that Pokémon." I explained. At this rate, I could stand to speed up our convoy a bit. I gave Flygon a pat, and she increased her speed just enough to start gaining some ground on the Hydrieon, but not put us in range for it to notice us.

"How do you know that it won't mislead us?" Adam asked. I looked over at him, and noticed that he was having some issues seeing due to the wind.

"Here." I passed him one of my spare aviator goggles, "And as to how I know, he hasn't noticed us yet. We're downwind of him, which is why you're struggling to see." I explained as he pulled the goggles over his eyes.

"Thanks Maya." He said, not a touch of his normal sarcasm in his voice.

"Got another pair to spare?" Rikon said, half joking.

"Actually, I do. They came in a set of primary colors. Blue for me, red for Adam, and yellow for Rikon." I said as I passed him the third pair of goggles.

"Thanks Maya, but why did you keep all of them in your pack?" I had to think about Rikon's question.

"Well, I don't really have a home yet, so I have to keep all of my stuff on me, or at a lab, or with Silver. He didn't really want any goggles, so I just kept them." I explained. Flygon hummed and I turned to see what she was trying to get me to see. Right where the sand was turning into a blizzard, the Hydrieon was starting to pull down towards the ground.

"Is that hail?" Adam asked, squinting at the snow.

"Yeah, do you have a fire type?" I asked, reaching for Boris's Pokéball.

"No, but Diana has fur. I'm sure she wouldn't mind walking with me." He said with a shrug.

"Stay between Maya and I. I'm sure Boris and Arcanine will be able to keep us warm." Rikon offered. Suddenly, the Hydreion took a big dip in altitude.

"Ladies and gentlemen, time for touchdown. I hope you had a good flight. Now, please secure all of your belongings and hold on tight!" I yelled to Adam and Rikon as I signaled our dragons to plummet after the Hydrieon.

"What the hell is that!" Adam yelled as we approached the castle.

"It's a castle." I said, keeping my voice at a solid monotone.

"No duh idiot! Why is it there?" Getting yelled at by Adam was worth it for the quiet laugh that I heard from Rikon's direction.

"Because someone wanted to build a castle to escape the blizzard… Wait, I've been here before." I suddenly remembered this was where N brought me back when we first met.

"You know this place Maya?" Rikon asked, because I got the feeling that Adam was too busy fuming at my making a fool of him.

"Yeah. N brought me here, I think it's Team Plasma's castle." I explained as we touched down on the steps.

"Team Plasma? What would they want with N?" Adam asked. I blinked before I realized he didn't know much about this region's evil group.

"N was their king for a while. He left after he found out that Ghesus was using him." I explained.

"Maya, it's Ghetsis, not Ghesus." Rikon corrected me.

"Close enough." I said with a shrug. I called Flygon back in favor of Boris so I could try to get some light in the place.

"Maya, are you ready? I don't know who we'll be facing now." Rikon stopped in front of me with his Arcanine by his side.

"Yeah, I'll do anything to get N back. I'd beat Red a hundred times over if I had to. Are you sure both of you want to come along with me?" I asked, looking Adam and Rikon in the eyes.

"Someone has to keep you in line idiot." Adam said with a shrug, letting his Luxray, Diana, out of her Pokéball.

"Of course I'm with you Maya. I wouldn't miss raiding a castle for anything. Sides, you'll need all the help you can get against this if they really are trying to reform Team Plasma." Rikon added with a grin.

"Alright, operation Castle Raid commences now!" I yelled, pointing forwards into the unknown.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, there really is no excuse why this hasn't been posted earlier. I just found this chapter when I was looking through my computer, and decided to stick it up now. I'm not thrilled with this ending, but I hope that the future chapters will make up for it. **

Diana started growling, alerting our group to the ominous presence ahead of us. I nearly fell over when Rikon pulled me out of the way of an incoming Shadow Ball attack.

"Maya!" Adam looked around franticly, trying to figure out where the opponent was. Diana suddenly used Thunder, illuminating the room for a few seconds. I swallowed hard when I realized that quite a few of Team Plasma's sages had shown up to delay us.

"Rikon, take Maya and go, I'll stall these people as long as I can." Adam whispered, nudging us towards Rikon's Arcanine.

"But Adam, will you be alright on your own?" I asked hesitating. I wanted to rush to help N, but at the same time, I didn't want to abandon Adam if he wouldn't be all right.

"Maya, I've got a full team, you don't. Rikon, take her and go!" In the time I was slung onto Arcanine, I barely had enough time to return Boris to his Pokéball. I clutched onto Arcanine's fur as Rikon urged him to sprint as fast as he could. I saw trainers try and attack us as we passed, but Arcanine just sprinted past every attack, clearing out anything stupid enough to get in his way with a Flame Thrower. As we progressed through the rooms, the light gradually made it easier to see.

I heard the yell right when we reached the doors to the final room. Arcanine stopped, unable to run through the closed doors. I rammed my shoulder into the door in a futile attempt to open it.

"Maya, get back!" I stumbled away moments before Rikon's Dragonite smashed the doors down with a well-placed Fire Punch. I called Boris back out of his Pokéball as I charged at the man holding N up by his neck.

"Foolish boy, release Reshiram!" N refused his command, and the man threw him to the ground. A Bisharp loomed behind him, threatening to attack on command.

"Boris!" I yelled, running towards N, scared that I wouldn't be able to make it. Boris let out a stream of fire at the Bisharp, causing it to jump back. I reached N, and shook him, "N, are you okay?" I was trembling, franticly trying to wake him up when his grey eyes met mine. I smiled before turning back to the fight. I heard N's warning moments too late when the Bisharp ripped Boris's Pokéball out of my hands and crushed it. I fell to my knees and tried to pick up the pieces, ignoring the looming Pokémon in front of me.

"Bisharp, X-Scissor. End that nuisance of a champion before she can stop us!" I flinched, unable to will myself out of the way of the attack that would surely kill me. At the last second, Boris flew into the Bisharp with a Flame Charge, saving me from it's X-Scissor attack. Boris met my glance with a glare, and stood in front of me, waiting for my commands. I staggered to my feet before collapsing. I looked down at my hands, and saw that they were bloody from the Bisharp grabbing Boris's Pokéball.

"Boris, Flame Thrower!" Boris easily attacked the Bisharp, and the man retuned his Bisharp in favor of his Seismitoad.

"Ghetsis, stop this madness!" N called hoarsely from behind me. Ghetsis ignored N, as his eyes bore into mine.

"Seismitoad, Muddy Water." I grabbed Boris, hugging him to me as if I could protect him from the attack. I closed my eyes and braced for the attack. I felt something dash in front of me, and I looked up to see Blitz protecting me, with Adam hanging onto his back. I glanced over to where N was, only to see Rikon's Dragonite hovering with him out of the reach of the water.

"Sorry we took so long Maya, those grunts just wouldn't give up." Adam said as he hopped down from Blitz's back. Rikon's Dragonite landed next to me, and Rikon helped N down.

"I'm sorry Maya, I should have been able to prevent this." Rikon said as he inspected my gashes, "I had to hold the grunts off at the door so they wouldn't be able to help that lunatic."

"It's not your fault. I should have been paying more attention." I said sadly. Boris looked up at me before pawing at the remains of his Pokéball.

"Rikon, let's beat this guy and get Maya and N to a Pokémon Center as soon as we can." Rikon went to stand next to Adam. They grinned at each other before turning to their Pokémon.

"Ice Punch!" They both yelled at the same time. Blitz and Dragonite both smashed the Seismitoad with icy fists at the same time, causing it to faint. Ghetsis recalled his Seismitoad and sent out three new Pokémon, an Eelektross, a Cofagrigus, and a Toxicroak. I reached for Flygon's ball, but N beat me to it.

"Let me help them Maya. Don't push yourself too much." He called out Flygon, who gave him a critical look before turning to the fight.

"Flygon, Aerial Ace?" N phrased the command as a question, since he didn't know what she could do. She glanced back at us before darting at the Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab, Eelektross, Acrobatics, Cofagrigus, Toxic!" Ghetsis ordered. The Toxicroak hit Flygon with the Poison Jab as she swooped in to hit him. She responded by smashing him into a wall with an Iron Tail. The Eelektross darted at Blitz, and landed a hard hit. Dragonite easily avoided the toxic sludge that Cofagrigus was shooting at him.

"Blitz, follow up with Brick Break!" The attack was quick, but the Eelektross showed little sign of damage, "Follow up with Ice Punch!"

"Dragonite, Extreme Speed into Fire Punch!" Dragonite hurdled into the Cofagrigus and smashed a fiery fist into him. Cofagrigus staggered back as Dragonite continued the assault. All three of Ghesis's Pokémon fainted under the relentless assault of my friend's Pokémon.

"Maya, that Bisharp is the only Pokémon he has left. I took out his Hydreigon before you came." N said as he retuned Flygon to her ball, "Adam, Rikon, I think that Boris wants this fight for himself." N said calmly. Boris darted out from where he was next to me onto the battlefield. Adam and Rikon both retuned their Pokémon to allow Boris to fight fairly.

"Bisharp, Stone Edge!" I knew the attack would deal massive damage, so I was scared for Boris. He turned slightly to let me know that he knew what he was doing, and I nodded. As the rocks flew at him, he smashed them away with a well-timed Iron Tail before dashing in with a Flame Charge. The attack narrowly connected, and Bisharp automatically countered with a Night Slash. Boris darted backwards before shooting a Flame Thrower at Bisharp. He dodged, and scored a clean hit on Boris with a Metal Burst. Boris was reaching his limit when Ghetsis threw a Pokéball at him. Severely weakened, it looked like Boris would be caught.

"Boris!" I yelled, as the ball was about to click red. With a crack, Boris emerged from the ball and shot a final massive Flame Thrower at Bisharp, definitively ending the battle.

"How could I lose? I am Ghetsis, the rightful ruler of this world! I'm perfect! This is only a small flaw in my plans, I will be back to reclaim Reshiram, and I will succeed!"

"Just give up while you're still ahead. We won't let you win." Adam said as he moved to stand between Ghetsis and me.

"As long as N's got friends like us, you wont even get close. Seriously, just do yourself a favor and leave us alone." Rikon pulled N to his feet before turning to face Ghetsis. He looked livid, but another member of Team Plasma led him away before he could do anything else.

I knelt down to look at Boris. He walked over and licked my still bleeding hands. "Sorry your Pokéball got destroyed Boris." He gave me a look before licking my hands again.

"He's trying to clean those cuts for you. He really loves you Maya." Boris decided my cuts were as clean as he could make them, and walked over to N.

"Thank you for telling me that N. Now Boris, you've stood by me all these years, and I repaid you by letting your ball get destroyed. I'll understand if you would like to leave me." I knew I couldn't cry, but the thought of losing another Pokémon was horrifying. Boris looked up at N before hopping into my lap.

"Boris wants to stay with you. Shall I get him a new ball from your bag?" I nodded and hugged Boris to my chest. With a small noise, he started licking my cheek. N handed me my last ball, a Heal Ball, and I tapped it against Boris's head. When the red light faded to white, I hugged the ball to my chest before letting Boris out. All of the damage he had taken was gone.

"Now come on Maya, we need to get your hands looked at. Dragonite and I will bring you back. I trust N will be fine riding Flygon by himself?" Rikon started walking towards the door, and I stumbled after him.

"Wait, how come you get to take Maya?" Adam asked, before blocking Rikon's way.

"So you wont bother her with challenges on the way back. Besides, Dragonite is easier to fly on than your Hydreigon." I traded a glance with N, who took Flygon's ball off of my belt.

"Maya will ride with me on Flygon. She's the easiest Dragon to ride, excluding Reshiram, could easily carry us." I silently thanked N. As much as I didn't mind who I was traveling with, Flygon would be the easiest of our Pokémon for me to ride with my hands in the condition that they are. We walked back to the entrance in relative silence, relying on our Pokémon to light up the darker rooms. I was amazed at how quickly Team Plasma had evacuated the area, leaving few traces of their presence behind. When we left the castle, I was surprised to find that the hailstorm from earlier had subsided.

"N, What's up with the weather we had earlier?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Adam and Rikon's debate on who was the stronger trainer.

"I don't know. Ghetsis is planning something, but I don't now what it is. Perhaps miss White has heard something." I nodded as N helped me onto Flygon's back. He climbed on behind me and patted Flygon's shoulder, telling her I was secure. As we flew back to the town, Adam and Rikon flanked Flygon, making sure that neither N nor I would fall. When we finally landed, I still couldn't figure out what was going on with the weather and Team Plasma. When I Rikon and Adam landed, I turned to face them. The tension between the two worried me, but N dragged me into the Pokémon Center before I could find out what had happened.

"Why hello there, what can I do for you today?" The Nurse Joy behind the counter gave us a friendly smile.

"Hey, I had a run in with a Bisharp, and I was wondering if you could treat my hands." I said as I showed her the gashes.

"Oh dear, that looks quite bad. You might need to get stitches in some of those. I'm afraid that you probably won't have much use of your hands for a week or so." I nodded as she showed me to a back room. I sat there quietly until Nurse Joy came in with antiseptic and a needle. When she started cleaning the cuts, I felt a searing pain. The moment the needle touched my skin, I passed out from the pain.


End file.
